Winter Wonderland: 2
by Em43
Summary: Sequel to Winter Wonderland.Yumi and Ulrich broke up,now they are living seperate lifes, but what happens when there is a winter school reunion and the gang all see each other again after so many years? Plz r
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Wonderland: 2**

Yumi looked up at the time, was it really ten in the morning or was the clock just lying? She rolled over to see small little pieces of snow silently fall from the sky. Yumi rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling of her apartment. Yumi closed her eyes, _"O Ulrich's it's beautiful, of course I will!"_ As one single tear flowed down her check Yumi slumped back into the mist of slumber. "Ulrich dear get up!" Ulrich rolled over to suddenly have the urge to hide his face in the pillow that enveloped his head. Ulrich slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What Sissi?" Sissi turned to look at Ulrich, she smiled yet again she wasn't dreaming, she really was married to him. When their senior year of school came around Sissi saw her chance. For some reason Ulrich and Yumi had split up and Ulrich was in a depressed slum for weeks. When Sissi finally caught him alone in the hall she grabbed her chance. Seeing Ulrich so vulnerable and depressed only made Sissi smile, it would be easier this way. From the minute that Ulrich agreed to go out with her, Sissi didn't let Ulrich out of her sights. Ulrich in the other hand hadn't meant for it to go this far, it was only supposed to be a small thing to make Yumi jealous, not make her back off any more. When Yumi suddenly told him she didn't want to see him anymore Ulrich's soul had cracked. All his hopes and dreams seemed to have died with Yumi leaving him. Now that Ulrich was with Sissi, there wasn't one day that went by that he didn't ask himself why, why did she leave him, why did she never talk to him again, why was he with Sissi? Ulrich often thought about this, even though Sissi annoyed him in the past she really wasn't that bad of a person, just a love struck schoolgirl that craved attention. "Ulrich!!!" Sissi screamed in Ulrich's ear. Ulrich jumped about a mile high in the bed, "What Sissi!" Ulrich stopped for a minute he couldn't honestly blame her; she just caught him dozing off again. "O I was just wondering if you were still awake, so since you are, would you go downstairs and make me a cappuccino?" Ulrich rolled over to look at Sissi who was at the closet picking out clothes that she was packing into a small suitcase. That day they were leaving to go to Kadic Academy's Reunion. Ulrich didn't actually feel like going to the reunion, but Sissi insisted on it so she could see the girls that she used to hang out with. Ulrich almost dreaded even going, when Yumi and he split up there was great tension between the group, and when Ulrich started to see Sissi that's when it all ended. Ulrich didn't even know what happened with the fight against X.A.N.A. or what happened to Jeremy or Aelita, he figured that they went to some super smart college and got married. Odd he didn't know about, he had kept in contact with him all the way up to Ulrich's first year of college. As expected Odd dropped out and was probably playing in a garage band somewhere. As for Yumi, Ulrich didn't even like thinking about the situation. Whenever when he did think about her he started to ask the same questions he still wondered about when he was in high school. Questions like what if I apologized or what if I wasn't with Sissi. Although when Ulrich would think about that sort of thing tension would grow between him and Sissi, then Ulrich would quit the fighting by buying Sissi some expensive gift and she would forget about everything. "Well I don't think anything is wrong with your legs you can walk a couple of stairs." Before he was even done with his sentence Ulrich new he had stepped into the lion pit, "What did you say?" Sissi said as she whirled around to face Ulrich, her eyes spitting fire. Ulrich sighed, he hated it when Sissi was in a bad mood, "Forget I said anything." Sissi instantly smiled and continued with her packing, "Thought so." _God I hate it that she can control me so well!_ Ulrich thought to himself as he pulled on a grey t-shirt as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ulrich got to the coffee maker he sighed and picked up the mix for the cappuccino, this was not the life that he had pictured. When Yumi finally woke up she could hardily even move she was so exhausted. Ever since Yumi dropped out of college life hadn't been that easy. Once her parents found out about her dropping out of college they instantly disowned her and acted as if they had a super smart daughter that was a big hit lawyer in a far off country. Her brother Hiroki in the other hand still preferred to see his sister, he did owe her after all, if she hadn't interfered with his love life he would have never been able to ask Milly out by himself. Yumi rolled out of bed and slumped into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Since Yumi only had her desperate job at the local McDonalds she wasn't exactly rich. When Yumi opened her frigerator she was greeted with the sight of nothing but half a gallon of milk and peanut butter in the back. When she opened the freezer she only saw frozen TV Dinners. Yumi slowly shut the door and slid to the floor. Yumi held her head in her hands and curled up into a tight ball, why was he life like this? Ulrich started to walk up the long staircase to his bedroom where he knew Sissi was still packing, she never went anywhere without asking him what he thought about something or what color he liked best in a shirt. At this point Ulrich didn't care about what she looked like, in his mind he thought what was the difference he was stuck with her for the rest of his life. Ulrich had often thought about leaving Sissi but anytime he tried to bring it up she always seemed to beat around the bush and bring something else up quickly. In his mind Ulrich often thought that he was all she had and that was why he stayed with her, she was all he had. Yumi quickly sucked up her emotions and got ready to work, _Great, another day of flipping burgers and taking heat from total strangers._ Yumi thought to herself as Yumi walked down the long flight of stairs to her car in the back parking lot. When she made it to her car Yumi took a minute to calm down for work that day, her boss did not allow emotions in the kitchen, that was why Yumi kept all he emotions pent up until she got home at night. "Here Sissi." Ulrich said as he handed her the coffee mug that was rapidly burning his hand. "O thank you Ulrich." Sissi said as she reached out and grabbed the cup of warm liquid. Ulrich walked across the room and opened his dresser draws looking for clothes for that day. Sissi could hear him opening a draw, "Don't even bother all of your clothes are already packed." Ulrich turned around to look at Sissi, his eyes were blood shot and red, "All of them?" Sissi turned around obviously proud of herself, "Yep." Ulrich groaned and turned towards the door. He slowly walked out of the room towards the bathroom; he was just going to have wear the same clothes again. As Ulrich started to strip down so he could get into the shower he started to think about Yumi. He could still remember the painful moment perfectly that Yumi had told him that she didn't' want to see him anymore. Ulrich breathed in deeply as the shower water started to run into his hair down his back. Yumi quickly rushed in the employee doors of McDonalds just as the clock struck twelve. _At least I'm not late_ Yumi thought to herself as she went down a small hallway and appeared behind the counter. "Mr.Ishiyama it's great that you decided to join us today." Yumi's boss Mr. Trespa said to Yumi as Yumi was making her way to the cash registers. "Please sir, I had a difficult night, I promise this won't every happen again." Mr. Trespa looked at Yumi and laughed, "That's what you said yesterday." Yumi looked down at her feet guiltily, "Sir you must understand it's been a difficult week." Mr. Trespa blocked Yumi's way to the cash registers making the customers in line shift angrily in their places. "Sir if you really want people to like our food and come back I suggest you let me go do my job." Mr. Trespa smiled sarcastically, "Don't be smart with me, if you are late one more time you fired." Yumi looked up at her boss and laughed, "You know I don't need this, I quit." Mr. Tespa's face changed six different shades of red as Yumi walked out the front doors without looking back. In the store people in line laughed quietly to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi had only just made it to her car when her best friend from work rushed out the door and yelled to her. "What Linda?" Yumi cried over her shoulder, not even liking the thought of looking at her former place of business. Linda jogged towards Yumi half afraid that she had just lost her best friend, "Yumi don't let Mr. Trespa get to you just come back inside." Yumi looked at the building and pointed at it angrily, "Linda this place has caused me enough grief and it not helping my emotions at all, last week I got a letter in the mail telling me that there is a reunion at my old high school, you know that whole drama story with my past there and I really don't want to go back." Linda looked at Yumi like she was crazy, "Yumi I know that if you loss this job that you will be living in a cardboard box next week, I mean you can barely even afford to buy milk let alone pay a rent bill." Yumi looked up at Linda with tears in her eyes, "I just don't know what to do anymore Linda." Yumi said as she rested her head on Linda's shoulder. Linda looked down at Yumi not letting her off the hook easily, "Yumi you have to forget that stupid guy, what was his name again, Ulri or was it Lrich?" Yumi looked up at Linda, "ULRICH!" Yumi shouted through the tears that were openly flowing down her face. Linda finally gave in and hugged her best friend, even though she was just barely hanging on to life by a thread and it was soon going to get a lot worse she still didn't like seeing her friend cry. "Yumi just get over it all ready it's been like fifteen years hasn't it? Yumi immediately tried to suck up her emotions for people that were getting out of their cars to get lunch inside were staring at her. "Well yeah but that was the one true time in my life I was happy." Linda started to get harsh with her friend again since Yumi had sucked in all remains of her crying, "Yumi you need to move on, now I'm going to go back inside and try to sweet talk Mr. Trespa into letting you work here again, not because I'm your best friend but because I can't stand to see a human being ruin their life over something that happened fifteen years ago." Linda looked at Yumi for a minute and turned to rush inside for she had forgotten to grab a coat on her way outside to stop Yumi from leaving. Yumi watched Linda until she couldn't see her anymore and turned back towards her car. If she got in she would for sure lose her job, if she didn't get in she would lose the last bit of dignity she had left. Finally Yumi decided that she would just start to the car and sit inside so that she wouldn't freeze to death. In her opinion she wasn't staying nor leaving. Yumi slowly slid into the driver's seat of her car and pulled the door shut. She felt like a zombie, she felt like she had jello packed around her to the point that even moving her hands felt like they were being tugged on by a puppeteer. Her arms felt so heavy that when she lifted her hand to turn the key her hand clutched to the key ring so her hand wouldn't fall. Yumi couldn't figure out why she felt this way, she wasn't sick and she wasn't using anything that would mess her up like this. _Maybe it's just my screwed _up_ emotions _Yumi said to herself as the car started and heat started to rapidly pour out of the air vents. Soon all the windows were fogged up and she couldn't see out the windows and she was pretty sure people couldn't see in. After locking all the doors and making sure no one could see her through the window Yumi closed her eyes and let her emotions flow openly. _Yumi I promise I'll never leave you again._ After half an hour of crying Yumi fell asleep in her car from a combination of lost sleep and pure emotional exhaustion. Ulrich looked at the clock in the bathroom and his eyes grew huge, it was only ten minutes from the time that Sissi and himself had to leave to make it all the way back to Kadic. Ulrich hurriedly got dressed hardly paying attention to what he was putting on. When Ulrich stepped out of the bathroom he collided instantly with Sissi. "Watch it you clumsy oaf!" Sissi said as she started to get back up. Ulrich who hadn't fallen quickly got up to help Sissi up. "Well Sissi if you had gotten me out of the shower sooner this might not have happened." Sissi closed her eyes when she got up for when she had fallen she hit her head on the wall, "Well if you didn't practically sleep in the shower I would have but someone has to get all this stuff packed and I don't see you volunteering for the…" Sissi couldn't finish the sentence for when she opened her eyes to look at Ulrich she couldn't stop from laughing. "Ulrich looked at her confused, "What?" Sissi stopped laughing long enough to point to Ulrich's chest and mustered one word, "Shirt." Ulrich looked at her confused and looked down at his chest. Ulrich's eyes grew wide with surprise and his face turned bright pink. In his rush to get out of the bathroom Ulrich had put on one of Sissi's PINK shirts. Ulrich immediately turned and rushed into the bathroom to come out seconds later with a red t-shirt on. Sissi who was still outside the door was still laughing. "O come on cut it out Sissi." Ulrich said looking at the floor as if seeing his dignity lying on it. "O come on you have to admit it was funny though." Sissi said seeing that Ulrich was obviously hurt by her constant ridicule. "No it wasn't now just stop." Ulrich said as he started to walk towards the stairs so he could get downstairs. Sissi who didn't exactly like seeing Ulrich upset ran after him in a desperate attempt to save herself from being ignored all day. "O come on Ulrich now your just getting annoying." Ulrich sharply turned to face Sissi right in the face; "Sissi what really is getting annoying in this house is you." Sissi tried on a look that was what she thought to look innocent and hurt, "O Ulrich I didn't mean it." Ulrich turned back around, "Whatever." Was all Sissi could hear him say before he made it to the bottom of the stairs and disappear when he turned into the living room. Sissi turned around and rolled her eyes, "Men and their pride." 


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her arm on the window to find that someone was knocking on it. Yumi was surprised to find Mr. Trespa outside obviously freezing since he was only wearing his pressed suit that he insisted on wearing everyday to work even though he was only manager of a greasy burger joint. Yumi opened her door slowly to be instantly pushed into the next seat by her boss who was trying to force his way into the car. "Mr. Trespa get out of my car you are not welcome inside." Yumi said trying to push her boss out the way he came but he had already closed the door. Mr. Trespa breathed on his hands and held them up to the air vents. "Your lucky that Linda is my best employee and sticks up for you because if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have your job back now." Yumi looked at Mr. Trespa and crossed her arms, "Who said I wanted the job back?" Mr. Trespa looked at Yumi in shock, "Your crazy, I know your financial status, you barely have enough money to buy toothpaste let alone bills." Yumi looked away from her boss, "Maybe I'm not too crazy, you are too strict I wasn't even late this morning and you go blowing steam off on me for no reason." Mr. Trespa looked at the window anxiously obviously wishing he could go inside, "Well Ms. Ishiyama do you want a job or not, to be honest you're the only one we got, other then Helga and Linda you're the only one that can work all the stations and if we lose you we have to close until we can find someone else, so I'm not asking you not just out of pity but out of desperation please come back to work." Yumi looked at Mr. Trespa with a mischievous smile, "If there's something in it for me I will." Mr. Trespa looked at Yumi and sighed, "I knew that this would happen if I told you our status in finances." Yumi looked at her boss obviously feeling no pain for him, "I want a raise, some respect, and I want to make my own hours." Mr. Trespa looked from the building to Yumi and back, he was obviously troubled by her demands and had a hard time deciding what to do, "O fine but if you are late four more times I really will have to fire you." Yumi smiled from ear to ear, "Well since I get to pick hours, I'm taking today off. Goodbye Mr. Trespa." Yumi said as she pushed her boss out of her car and speedily drove towards the highway. All the while leaving her boss in the parking lot freezing to death. In the car Yumi was obviously pleased with herself, at least one thing went right this week. Ulrich finished packing his personal items into a small bag and set it in front of the front door so he could quickly grab it when they left. Sissi had long since given up trying to talk to Ulrich since he wouldn't answer her. Sissi was walking past Ulrich in the kitchen and mumbled a couple words to him as she left the room. It took him awhile to figure out what she was saying but when he did Ulrich wasn't surprised by what she had said, she would usually just say little things when he was acting this way towards her to make him feel bad, most of the time it worked but Ulrich wasn't going to let her get away with it this time. Ulrich agreed with her that he was freaking out over nothing, she had a point it was only a shirt but what he was actually giving her grief about was all the things she had said and done over the length of time that he had known her. Ulrich walked into the living room where Sissi was sitting and pouting in a corner of the couch. "If you done pouting now we have to leave." Sissi looked up at Ulrich with red eyes, she was obviously trying her best to look convincing so he would feel bad, "O just go yourself I'm too depressed to go now." Ulrich looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes, "O come on Sissi I was only going to go since you were going to drag me there." Sissi stood up so she was equal with Ulrich in height, he never was very tall, "I said no, I slaved all morning packing your clothes without even being asked and you repay me with the silent treatment and acting as if your four years old." Ulrich was quickly losing his patience, "Just so you know you're the one acting like your four years old, for god's sake your twenty-nine years old and you still pout about small things. And you did all the packing before I was even up I could have packed my own stuff I'm a big boy. Finally I'll go without you just to show you that pouting and trying to make me feel bad doesn't work anymore." Sissi looked up at Ulrich shocked, "Well good riddance, hope you see all your dorky friends again." Ulrich didn't even hear her finish the sentence he had already picked up his bags and left. Outside Ulrich unlocked the doors and stepped inside the car. It took him a while after he was already on the highway to realize that he had left the house with only a t-shirt and sweatpants on and it was only thirty-five degrees outside. When Yumi got back to her apartment she felt like she was walking on a cloud, she had told he boss what to do that morning and now she knew that he needed her she didn't need him. When Yumi walked past her sink she noticed a paper on the counter next to it that she had opened the day before. Yumi picked up the paper and looked at it more closely,

Your are cordially invited to the Kadic Academy 2009 Graduates Reunion

Please be at Kadic Academy by 6:30 p.m. on December 11.

Thank You to all who attend.

Jim Morales

Principal.

Yumi couldn't help but laugh when she read that Jim was now principal, when she had known him he was a half strict half easygoing guy that did numerous things in the school. Yumi wondered when the other principal Mr. Delmos had retired. When Yumi looked at the time and date for a second time she noticed that today was December 11th and it was only three hours until six. Yumi decided quickly that she couldn't just push her past behind her any longer; she had to face it and get it far behind her while she still had the chance. As Yumi hurried ran into the bathroom to change into something a little dressier for the reunion in the back of her head she was actually hoping that her old friends would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ulrich arrived at the small hotel that he was going to stay at over night he immediately went inside to change into something better looking for the reunion that was only and hour away now. Before Ulrich went into the bathroom to change he looked outside the window where snowflakes were gently starting to fall. First Ulrich looked across the street at the school. Ulrich closed his eyes while remembering his past. _Yumi took Ulrich's hand in hers, "I love you." _ When Ulrich opened his eyes he looked at the woods for what seemed like forever. Ulrich could still remember exactly were his tree was in the woods. After Ulrich was done walking down memory lane he turned to look at his hotel room. The room itself wasn't really that great but it would work. The color of the room was a soft coral pink and the bedspread was ocean blue. There was a small minifrig and a small coffee machine. There was a small bathroom in the back of the room and had a walk in shower. Ulrich looked through his bag until he found a black dress shirt, black pants, and a red tie. When Ulrich looked through another bag he found that it was filled to the brim with Sissi's shoes but discovered that it contained only one pair of his, luckily they were his black dress shoes. Ulrich stepped into the bathroom and emerged minutes later looking like a million dollars. He looked back at the mess he had made from the clothes and bags Sissi had packed, _I wonder why she packed so much_ Ulrich thought to himself as he moved towards the door picking up his keys from the coffee table. Yumi ran out of her apartment building as fast as she could in heels and quickly started her car. Yumi sat letting her car warm up as she messed with her clothes and her hair. When Yumi had finally decided what see was going to wear she went through a little case of nerves, what if they weren't there, what if they or should she say he still hated her, what if this was a mistake. When Yumi had gotten to her apartment she had immediately went to her closet and tore it apart until she saw the perfect dress, she had even forgot that she had it she hadn't worn it in so long. The dress was black and had spaghetti straps and the dress stopped at about just below her knee. The dress came at a v shape at her chest and fitted her perfectly. Then Yumi put her long hair into an elegant style. In the years since high school Yumi had let her hair grow out so it stopped at about mid back. Yumi had put on a small heart shape necklace that had aquamarines set in it that she had gotten fifteen years ago and she pushed the ring that matched. Lastly she put on a small diamond bracelet that he parents had gotten her for Christmas many years ago and shoved her shoes on as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. When her car was warm enough Yumi turned out of the apartment parking lot and drove onto the highway. Yumi didn't live far from the schools so I wouldn't take long for her to get there at all. As Ulrich got into his car he quickly started it up and looked at the time, it was only ten minutes until six thirty. Ulrich slowly backed out of his parking space and tried to get out of the hotel parking lot but was cut off by a car. Ulrich swerved to miss the car just in time. "What the heck!" Ulrich shouted from inside the car, what was up with people and road rage these days Ulrich thought as he speedily drove onto the road trying to get away from the crazy driver. "What heck is wrong with people?" these days Yumi yelled as she just missed some car that almost ran into her.

Ok I know I know very short but I'm trying to figure out some of the better chapters in my mind as I wrote this so most of my writing will go into the next two chapters…don't worry they will b great! To everybody who has read and reviewed thank you!!! Those who just read thanks too.

Em43


	6. Chapter 6

As Ulrich parked his car and turned off the engine he took a deep breathe, this was going to be worse then all of Sissi's awful deeds. As Ulrich started to get out of his car he had to lean against his car so not to get hit by a car that was pulling up into the pace next to his. Ulrich looked at the woman that stepped out of the car but didn't have a chance to see her face since her back was to him the whole time. _I wonder who that is_ Ulrich thought to himself as he followed the rest of the crowd that was heading towards the entrance to what used to be the gymnasium for Ulrich. When Ulrich stepped inside he saw the most beautiful sight he had every seen. When Yumi finally got out of her car she was surprised at the turn out of everyone at the reunion, she hadn't expected so many people. Occasionally Yumi would see someone she used to talk to or an old science partner but not a trace of any of the lyoko gang members. As Yumi walked into the gym she took in all of the familiar sights of the gym but at this time it was decorated with different lighting, balloons, streamers, and music. On the far side of the gymnasium where Yumi and Ulrich used to practice martial arts was a stand that had a big punch bowl and many small cups. Yumi made her way over to the punch bowl and helped herself to a cup of red punch. So far Ulrich hadn't seen any of the lyoko gang either, but he did see many of his old friends. Although Ulrich wasn't exactly looking, he had seen the girl from out in the parking lot a little better and all he saw was the back but she seemed familiar, The woman had a black dress on that stopped at right below her knee and her long raven colored hair was pulled up into an elegant style. Even though he was married, hadn't seen her face, and didn't know her, Ulrich thought she was beautiful. Yumi turned around when she felt a small finger tap on her shoulder, it was Aelita! "O my god, Aelita is that you?" Yumi asked as she hugged the pink haired girl in front of her. Aelita was overjoyed to see one of her best friends after so long, "It's me but is it really you Yumi?" Aelita asked Yumi as they parted laughing uncontrollably. Yumi tried to stop laughing, "Yeah it's me, how have you been, seen any super smart blondes lately?" Aelita blushed at the last question Yumi had asked, "Well I've been good, I got a perfect scholarship to any college of my choice and decided to go to the Institute of France for Technical Gaming Design, and yes actually Jeremy and I got the same scholarships and went to the same college." Yumi smiled, she always figured her and Jeremy would end up together, "Well were is Mr. Einstein anyways"" Yumi asked Aelita. Aelita turned and pointed to a young man with blonde hair that was wearing a black suit and standing near the snack tables. Yumi turned to Aelita with surprise in her eyes, "He looks nothing like the way I remember him." Yumi thought back to tenth grade when Jeremy was in ninth, back then he had glasses and well kept blonde hair, but now he had traded the glasses in for either contacts or laser surgery and his hair was now a dirty blonde shag, he had also buffed up a bit. Aelita waved to Jeremy and Jeremy made his way across the gymnasium to the two ladies. "Well nice to see you again Yumi." Jeremy said as he placed a hand on Aelita's waist. Yumi looked at Jeremy's hand at Aelita's waist, back in high school he would have never had the guts to do that, "Hey Jeremy how have you been?" Jeremy smiled, "I've been good, though school has been a bit difficult but Aelita's been helping me study lately. Yumi smiled at an inside joke of her own and looked up at Jeremy, even though his appearance had changed somewhat he still had the same smile and way of talking in an educated way. Ulrich looked over his shoulder slightly trying to see if there was anyone behind him he knew, maybe he was even watching out for the raven-haired beauty._ No Ulrich stop it you can't like someone else, you are MARRIED! _The voice inside Ulrich's head yelled at him but Ulrich didn't want to listen he had had enough of Sissi for a lifetime. "Coabunga!" Ulrich heard someone yell from behind just as he felt someone jump on his back. Ulrich danced around trying to get the maniac on his back off all the while yelling at the mystery maniac, "Who the heck is on my back?" Ulrich shouted surprised to instantly get an answer, "I can't believe you don't remember me, I was you best friend and this is how you repay me?" Ulrich stopped for a minute, that voice sounded way too familiar, "Odd is that you?" The man on his back slid off the minute he heard his name, "Took you long enough!" Ulrich laughed as he turned to face his old roommate Odd Della Robbia, "Odd I can't believe that's you." Odd who was still very much like his old self smiled, "Well I think we used to do a lot of things other people wouldn't believe so I thought this should be easy." Ulrich smiled, Odd was _still_ his old self. Odd was wearing a deep purple suit that matched the purple streak in his pointy blonde hair. "So what have you been up to lately?" Ulrich asked Odd as if they had only seen each other yesterday, "Well I didn't finish college, I am self employed, and I live in an apartment." Odd said triumphantly. As Odd kept on talking Ulrich noticed the raven-haired girl and saw her face, it was Yumi!

To whom who was wondering if I could add odd/aelita just change the names around.

Thanks

Em43


	7. Chapter 7

To my faithful readers I am sorry that I have not updated lately this week. I probably won't be able to add anything for awhile since there is a small crisis going on with one of my close friends Mitch Jen. This morning he went into a coma and we don't know when he is going to come out. The reason that he is in this coma is that he overdosed on pills. I know that sounds awful but it really wasn't actually his fault. I know that sounds even dumber but just believe me he didn't want to be in a coma. Yesterday Mitch skipped 7th hour and was in the boys bathroom with a couple other guys taking those pills. Mitch took them to stop smoking and to limit stress in his life from his hating parents to school stress. When Mitch took those pills he had too many and the people around him didn't even think to stop him, they knew that what he took was way too much but they didn't even care to stop him. By 9th hour Mitch was shaking so bad that when my friend Zak asked him to hold out his hand and keep it as still as possible but Mitch couldn't even control his hand, it shook so vigorour. After school Mitch was arrested for having the pills but before they sent him to juvi he had to go to the hospital to make sure he did don't overdose. Mitch stayed at the hospital overnight but in the morning Mitch never got out of the bed or walk around because when he woke up that morning he went into a coma shortly after. So to those of you who are reading this and do or have tried or even considered doing drugs or overdose, please don't. The only thing that they bring is a even worse situation then the one that you think you are in. Mitch left behind a loving girlfriend, miserable friends, and sad teachers. So to those of you have taken the time to read my thoughts and feelings thank you and please tonight please pray for my friend Mitch Jen who is only 13 years old and has so much left to live for in his life that it would just be so miserable for us to find out that he didn't live through this age..Thank you again friends for reading this and please pray that he lives through this difficult time.

Thank you,

Em43


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for all of the support you have been giving me at this time so I think you guys deserve a little bit more the story , well here it goes.

Yumi heard her name being called, she recognized the voice but she couldn't exactly place it. Yumi turned around so she could possibly see the person calling her name. When she turned around Yumi could hardly breathe, it was Ulrich! When Yumi regained her composer she could hardly talk, "Ulrich?" Ulrich slowly walked up to Yumi, _that can't be her,_ Ulrich thought to himself. When Ulrich and Yumi were barely two inches away from each other Odd had had enough. "Are you two going to talk to each other or just look at each other all day?" Yumi blushed, "So how have you been?" Ulrich couldn't even look Yumi in the eyes thanks to Odd's comment, "Good you?" Ulrich knew he was lying but he couldn't stand the thought that Yumi might ridicule him if he didn't act as if he had a good life. Yumi bite her lip, she couldn't tell Ulrich about her life so far, that would just be embarrassing, "Pretty good." The two looked down at their feet in the long awkward silence that followed. Odd once again took this as perfect timing and decided to say something, "Well come on everybody let's dance!" Aelita smiled, she had no problem with the idea she just hoped that Ulrich and Yumi didn't hate each other anymore. Jeremy held his hand out to Aelita, "Care to dance?" Aelita blushed even though Jeremy was her boyfriend, she still couldn't get past that, "Why yes I would." Both Jeremy and Aelita walked into the dance floor holding hands and smiling. Odd looked around to find some lonely souls and must have found one since he suddenly disappeared into the large masses of people. Yumi shifted uncomfortably were she stood, only Ulrich and herself were left now. Yumi turned to face Ulrich, if ever there was a time to tell Ulrich how she felt it was now. Yumi sighed and pulled in a deep breath, "Ulrich I…" Yumi didn't get to finish her sentence for Ulrich started to talk himself. Ulrich didn't even know what he was saying, the words just kept on coming out. In the short time Ulrich had seen Yumi again he had made up his mind, he was tired of being miserable, tired of being controlled, and tired of missing her. "Yumi I don't exactly know how to tell you this but I really need to say this, I miss you." Yumi's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'm sorry I ever yelled or made you feel bad, I'm even sorry I married Sissi." Ulrich still couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth but he trusted it, it was coming from his heart. There was a long silence between the two. Then suddenly the rapid upbeat song that was playing quickly switched to Ulrich and Yumi's song. Ulrich sighed, he had to make her understand, "I don't know why you dumped me and I don't know why you were mad at me, but whatever I did I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you again, be your friend again." Yumi sighed she knew she had made a mistake that day she had broke up with Ulrich, she honestly didn't want to do it but her father didn't like Ulrich at all. Yumi had tried time and time again but everytime that her father and forgiven and forgotten he would just start up the whole situation up again, she couldn't stand it anymore. When it just became to stressful for Yumi to stand anymore she finally thought that it would be better if she just broke it off with Ulrich and just be friends again. Although when Yumi tried to explain this to Ulrich he didn't want to listen and he retreated to the woods. Yumi tried time and time again to talk to him but Ulrich just kept on giving her the cold shoulder. Finally Yumi had enough of it and just decided to give up on Ulrich. Then when Ulrich asked Sissi out Yumi lost it and didn't want to see Ulrich ever again. Afterwards Yumi started to regret her decision and wanted to change everything, but it was already too late Ulrich and Sissi were already engaged. Since then Yumi had gone into a spiraling emotional breakdown. "Ulrich I never wanted to break with you it's just that whole situation with my dad and you know it was killing me inside. I couldn't help the situation, just make it worse, I thought we could just be friends but I guess I wasn't really thinking of your feelings. I'm sorry." As Yumi talked she tried to hold back hot tears, all the while they were both getting closer and closer to each other. Ulrich was just tired of all the fighting and he only wanted to be close her, "Yumi, will you dance with me?" Yumi blushed, she had waited so long for those words that she could hardly believe that they had finally come, "Yes I would."


	9. Chapter 9

Ulrich tenderly reached out for Yumi's hand. Yum slowly lifted her hand to touch Ulrich's. Yumi tried not to blush as Ulrich took her hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. Ulrich smiled, he wasn't surprised that her hand felt the same way it had 15 years ago, soft and warm. Once the two made it to the middle of the floor they stood for a couple of seconds in awkward silence trying to figure out what to do. Yumi finally grew tired of the large space between her and Ulrich so she decided to shorten it. Ulrich was surprised when Yumi suddenly put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Ulrich looked down and breathed in her sweet scent, he could still remember it from the last time he had held her that close. The two slowly turned in small circles as they swayed to the music of their song. At one point in the song Yumi lifted her head to look at Ulrich. Ulrich smiled sweetly and looked down into her eyes. Ulrich loved those warm loving eyes, they were so deep and beautiful he never wanted to look away. _I can't do this I'm married to __Sissi__ I can't just leave her like this. _Then Ulrich thought about all the things that Sissi had ruined for him including not having out all the things that Sissi had ruined for him including not having Yumi in his life. As Ulrich thought about this, his face started to twist in a sour face, Yumi who had been watching his face closely noticed this and began to get worried, was she doing something wrong? "Ulrich is something wrong?" Ulrich came out of his thoughts and noticed Yumi's worried face, "O, no nothing at all." Ulrich had made up his mind he was going to do it and no matter of rings would stop him, "Yumi will you follow me for a minute?" Yumi looked up, she didn't exactly want to leave the dance but she took her better judgment and followed Ulrich as he led her outside into the fresh night air. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand as they walked, it was nice outside. It wasn't exactly too cold outside but it was just chilly enough for Yumi to shiver. Ulrich noticed Yumi shiver and slid off his jacket and put it around Yumi's shoulders. Yumi tugged the jacket closer to her, breathing in hi sweet scentd h "Thank You." She said barely above a whisper. Ulrich could tell that she was uncomfortable by the way she talked, "Your welcome, but Yumi what's wrong" Yumi had had enough of this, she knew that Ulrich was married and that he was basically cheating on Sissi right now and it made her mad that he didn't have respect for Sissi even though she hated Sissi. Yumi desperately wanted to tell Ulrich how she felt but she just couldn't , she was afraid of what he would say. "Ulrich you can't." but Yumi never got to finish that sentence for Ulrich had tenderly kissed her. At first Yumi was really surprised but once she realized what was happening she let time take it's leave, she didn't care what happened she was just glad she could know that he loved her. Once the two broke apart they couldn't find words to say to each other. Ulrich finally got the courage and said what was on his mind, "Yumi I'm not happy with our past, I never wanted to leave you behind, when I asked out Sissi it was only meant to make you jealous not push you away even farther. What I'm trying to say Yumi is, I love you." Yumi couldn't hardy breathe she was so surprised. "I love you too Ulrich." Ulrich sighed, he had waited so long for those words to come out he couldn't believe that he had finally said them. Yumi smiled, then she remembered Sissi. "Ulrich what about Sissi?" Ulrich's head was in the clouds and he didn't want to come back down, "Sissi?" Suddenly realization came back to Ulrich and he didn't want to listen to it, "O her, for you Yumi I'll divorce I'll never talk to her again, I don't even love her anymore. I promise." Yumi smiled, "Ok but you do have a bad habit of cutting someone off short when they are in the middle of a…" Yumi didn't get to finish that sentence either since Ulrich had leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Ulrich loved Yumi's lips they were so soft and warm that they were almost addicting. As they broke apart Yumi smiled, she had an idea. Yumi looked back up at Ulrich, "Do want to go to my apartment?" Ulrich smiled of course he did but he had to go home first to tell Sissi the news and get his stuff. Ulrich imagined Sissi's reaction and smirked, she was always a bad actress even when she wasn't acting. The couple slowly walked back into the gym hand in hand. Once they found Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd they told them the good news. When Odd heard he just laughed, although he fought to get some words out, "Ahhaha, always knew, hahahah, were, ahaha, get together." When they told Aelita and Jeremy Aelita almost melted with joy and Jeremy was just happy for them. "Well congrats." Both Aelita and Jeremy said at the same time. After talking to everybody for a little while Ulrich and Yumi decided they were going to leave. When they walked out into the cold crisp night air Yumi ran to her car and started it up. "Just follow me."Ulrich smiled as he started to get into his car before he closed the door he did a little solute, "Will do." Yumi smiled, Ulrich hadn't changed a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people I am super happy to be able to say that Mitch is successfully out of his coma and he will be back in school in 4 days. So thanks to all of those people who showed their support and helped me through this time, I shall reward you with a chapter. I know I should write two but I have writers block and I haven't been getting many reviews so I don't know what to do…maybe if you guys review I'll write a lemon….lol . but I don't know you guys decided, review and be rewarded or not review and wait even longer. K thanks again everybody…I'll be up with a new chapter in the next two hours.

Em43


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi drove to her apartment using all her energy to do anything but scream in joy. She was loved; there was a reason to live now. She knew Ulrich would never leave her. Every two seconds Yumi would look in her rear view mirror making sure Ulrich was there. Ulrich would notice and smile at her. As she looked back at the rode from one of her checks she started to change bright pink. He was watching her, not out of annoyance, but out of admiration.

When Yumi got to the apartment parking lot she quickly shut off her car and waited in the car for Ulrich to pull up. Ulrich had gotten stuck in traffic along the way and got separated from Yumi. At first when Yumi saw that Ulrich wasn't behind her she was worried, but then when her cell phone rang she noticed that it was Ulrich and calmed down. After Ulrich told her what happened and told her that he had to stop by his house quickly to get his stuff Yumi hung up and thought about the past few days, they were just so unbelievable. First she had Ulrich back in her life, her job was finally what she wanted it to be, and she was actually happy for the first time in years.

Ulrich pulled up into the driveway to the yellow house in front of him, he even hated the house, Sissi had insisted that it be yellow.

Ulrich turned off the car and sighed, he had to do sooner or later.

Ulrich walked inside the house to find the lights already turned off and Sissi was nowhere in sight. Ulrich looked to his right in the living room to look at the small wall clock. It was 11:30! Ulrich had promised Sissi he would be home at nine. Ulrich took off his coat and laid it on the coffee table in the kitchen, he didn't need to take of his shoes he wasn't going to take that long.

Ulrich started to climb the long winding staircase to the second floor, with every step he started to get a little bit more worried about how Sissi would react.

When Ulrich got to the landing he stood stock still for a moment, trying to see if he could hear Sissi moving around. Once Ulrich was sure he couldn't hear Sissi moving around he opened the door to their room and walked in. Ulrich turned so that his back was to the bed so he could close the door. He was certain that Sissi was asleep he would just grab his things and leave; he didn't even need to talk to her.

When Ulrich turned back around he jumped almost a mile high. Sissi was sitting on the bed, apparently waiting for him! Sissi had noticed that Ulrich wasn't going to come home anytime soon after she had waited at the door for nearly an hour after nine. She decided that she was going to torture him when he got home. She was going to make him feel horrible about what he had done, so horrible he would be her slave for the next couple of weeks.

As Ulrich face started to drain Sissi laughed, she knew that if she surprised him like she just did she would have him wrapped around her finger.

"O Ulrich dear, why are home so late?" Sissi asked as she started to slowly get off the bed, making her way towards Ulrich.

Ulrich couldn't think of anything to say, he hadn't expected Sissi to be awake this late.

"I uh…um...you see Sissi I."

Sissi got onto her feet and slowly walked over to Ulrich. She was trying her best to make him not want to ever leave her again.

Ulrich watched Sissi get closer to him gradually, he didn't know what to do, he never was good under pressure with women.

"Well Sissi, there's something I need to tell you." Ulrich said feebly as he tried to tell Sissi the truth about their relationship.

Sissi reached up to touch Ulrich check, he started to blush deep crimson. Sissi smiled devilishly, she had him now.

Sissi put her index finger to Ulrich lips, trying to stop all the small short sentences from coming out.

"Sshh, it's ok it's ok I forgive you."

Ulrich looked at her in surprise, she didn't suspect a thing, she really was an air head.

Sissi pulled on Ulrich arm trying to lead him to the bed.

"Come on baby come to bed, it's late."

Although he couldn't speak, Ulrich did have enough courage to stay still and not let Sissi pull him to the bed.

Sissi only pulled harder on his arm. She was obviously trying to keep the sweet loving look on her face but anger and jealousy started to break through.

After five minutes of trying to get Ulrich to the bed Sissi was getting tired and angrier by the second.

Finally Ulrich had had enough.

"Sissi cut it out!"

Sissi suddenly let go of Ulrich arm, she was surprised at the voice Ulrich was taking with her.

Ulrich stared at Sissi long and hard, hers was the image or misery, anger, and distrust.

Finally Ulrich realized what Sissi was actually trying to get him to do with her and he got furious.

Ulrich finally burst, he couldn't hold in the long pent up anger he had stored for so many years.

"Sissi I've been thinking lately and I've finally decided, I want a divorce. You have ruined everything for me since we where dating in high school. I never even dated you because I liked you, it was out of pity and to make Yumi jealousy. I tried to make her jealous because I loved her, not you, I only ever wanted to be with her but you even ruined that for me. Now that I have finally told you what I want I might as well tell you why I'm leaving you, I'm leaving you for someone else. Someone else Sissi who is better then you in every single way possible."

Before Ulrich turned to go to the closet and grab his clothes he looked at Sissi's face and smirked, he loved the fact that he could make her as miserable as he was from the past ten years of marriage all in one night.

Sissi was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and Ulrich couldn't leave her, that wasn't aloud.

As he walked towards the closest, Ulrich could hear Sissi's short breathe come in and out the way it did when she was very upset and confused.

Sissi came out of her trance and slowly followed Ulrich to the closet, she had so many questions and one of them was who?

"Tell me at least one thing Ulrich, who is it that you are leaving me for?" Sissi said as tears started to stream down her face.

Ulrich turned to her, his face showing cold and unforgiving, "Yumi." He simply answered.

Sissi gasped, she hadn't seen Yumi for years he couldn't possibly like her. Sissi's mind traveled back fifteen years when she first learned that Yumi and Ulrich broke up. She had been so happy because it gave her a chance to take advantage of the situation. Now it was coming back to haunt her.

Sissi came back from her memories and anger filled every inch of her body, "You haven't even seen that freak for years, how could you even "love" her if you haven't seen her for fifteen years."

Ulrich had picked out an extra large red travel bag to fit the rest of the clothes that weren't already in the hotel to put in. When he heard this question from Sissi he became enrage, he never liked Sissi calling Yumi mean things, usually he would have just turned to her and said something along the same line about her but this particular time didn't settle right with him.

Ulrich slowly turned to face Sissi, he had had enough, "Sissi don't even say one more word or I'm going to take this whole house away from you." Ulrich thought back to when Sissi and he bought the house, he didn't let Sissi sign the ownership papers, he had been thinking on a bigger scale. Ulrich snickered; Sissi's face had been twisted in sour realization, "Remember those ownership papers that I wouldn't let you sign? I did that for a reason, for the reason exactly like this. I never actually loved you Sissi, I only put on the act because I knew that I was the only thing that you had, and I was the only one left that would love you, help you, or protect you. You probably don't remember what your father said to me the day of our wedding, I remember it perfectly, he told me to watch you and not to get too close to you because he knew you Sissi, and he knew everything about you all the way down to your cold, cold heart."

Sissi's face changed from anger to sheer surprise when Ulrich was finally done saying his bit. Ulrich had turned back to his packing, he was done with his clothes, now he only had to collect his personal items.

Ulrich maneuvered over to the night stand on his side of the bed and started to empty the drawers. Sissi was still at the closet trying to come up with something to say to Ulrich. Ulrich watched her out of the corner of his eye, he smirked he knew it was wrong but he loved seeing her so miserable.

When Sissi finally came up with something to say to Ulrich she decided she better not so she could keep her house, for all it was worth it was a nice house.

As Ulrich started to walk out of the bedroom door he turned to face Sissi, he didn't care what she did now, it didn't affect him anymore, "Sissi if you are in this house by the time I come back to get some pictures and food then I'm going to call the cops and get a restraining order against you."

Sissi couldn't believe what she was hearing; she couldn't believe that Ulrich had only stayed with her out of pity, pity and misery. Sissi looked up into Ulrich cold face, when she looked into his eyes that were so cold, so unloving she couldn't take it anymore, at that moment something snapped inside of Sissi.

After getting the satisfaction of Sissi's distraught face Ulrich turned to walk out the door. Suddenly he heard Sissi yell something like a battle cry and he could fell her jump on his back. Ulrich instantly dropped his bags and started to try and get Sissi of his back. Before he knew it he was unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the parking lot Yumi was still waiting for Ulrich, though now she was getting restless.

Yumi looked at her watch; it was already one in the morning. She had expected Ulrich to be here by now.

Yumi finally gave up and slowly turned the key that was still stuck in the ignition, she sighed and almost cried, it had all been a rouse a trick, and he never really meant it.

Yumi slowly walked up the six flights of stairs it took to get to her room; she still hated the Haldermen's son down the hall that had broken the elevator by sticking a toy inbetween the shaft and the car. Now everybody in the building had to take the stairs while the Haldermen's paid the bill to fix the elevator but that wouldn't be done anytime soon.

As Yumi pulled out the key to her apartment she started to get upset. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked like that, although she didn't have any proof she had had a funny feeling that something bad would happen all day.

When Yumi finally got into her apartment she slowly closed the door behind her and turned to face her empty dark living room. She breathed in deeply and sighed, at least she would never have to see him again.

As Yumi walked into her bedroom to change she was surprised to see that her bedside table light was on. Yumi first thought was robbers so she looked through her purse for some pepper spray. When Yumi found the spray she braced herself and slowly opened the door to her room.

When Yumi opened the door to her room she screamed and put the spray in front of her face. Inside the room was a man in all black going through her underwear drawer.

The person in black noticed Yumi and jumped in surprise. He hadn't expected to be caught in the middle of his break in.

Yumi was scared out of her mind, she desperately wished that she had never come into the building, she wished that Ulrich hadn't stood her up, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

When the mysterious man in black turned around Yumi noticed that the criminal didn't have a mask on and she could plainly see his face.

Yumi gasped at the person she saw, she hadn't seen this person in over fifteen years…it couldn't be him..

The man in black was…!!!

**Hahahaha you thought I would actually let you get by that easily….jk in the next two chapters some…stuff will happen and lots of fluff, plz plz plz review on this cappie if I don't get at least let's say 5 reviews you guys will just have to suffer…hahah I'm soo evil I kno. To all of those who review often THANKS**** lots**

** Em43 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yea!!!! Congrats everyone on giving me exactly 5 reviews thanks soo much!! Well like I promised here it is, buttttt if I'm going to put up the next chappie after it that has….stuff then you have to have ****6**** reviews!!! I kno I'm evil…to all of those who review THANKS!!!! Now I guess I should let you read since you all did the hard part in this…lol…. Ok I'll shut up now.**

The man in the black was William!

Yumi could hardly breathed she was so surprised by the person that was in her apartment that had obviously broke in and was now going through her bras and panties.

"What the hell are you doing here William?" Yumi screamed at the frightened man on the other side of the room. After not getting an answer Yumi got furious. "William I know it's you and I know that you know it's me now tell me what you are doing here!"

William looked from the drawer of underwear to Yumi and back, he had no way of escaping.

While Yumi watched William's face go from worry to fright, she was surprised that he hadn't said a word to try and explain himself so far.While she waited for William to say something Yumi's mind traveled back fifteen years to the last time she remembered seeing William. Since Ulrich and Yumi had broken up, just like Sissi, William took his chance. She remembered she was sitting at the gang's usual bench waiting for Aelita that morning when William came up and asked her out. At first she had been reluctant but when she looked over by the pop machines and saw Ulrich talking to Sissi and eventually kissing her she gave in and agreed to go out with him. At first going out with William wasn't too bad but then somewhere in the middle of the school year William started to use her as a way of venting his anger and somewhat abusing her in many ways. Finally Jim caught William when he had her cornered and was trying to rip off her shirt. Shortly after William was expelled and not permitted to even look at Yumi anymore.

William was now trying furiously to think of something to get him out of the situation he was in, he finally realized that there was no way out, he knew that she would call the cops and he would be put in jail for a good twenty years for breaking the restraining order agreement. He thought about the last couple hours, he knew that there was going to be a reunion at the academy and he knew that Yumi couldn't resist at least having the chance to see Ulrich again. He had been watching Yumi closely from afar for the past couple years and had been planning, he wasn't crazy just paranoid. William had waited in the parking next to a lonely tulip tree waiting for Yumi to leave. When she finally did he made his way into the building and made it to her room. He had been watching her door the most of all and one day he got lucky when Yumi was just stumbling into her apartment and dropped her key and didn't think to pick it up and merely used her spare. When William had gotten into Yumi's apartment his mission was to only steal a few of her personal things, a bra perhaps, maybe just a picture. But now he was caught and he didn't know what to do.

Yumi was becoming afraid, she didn't understand why William was there and she didn't understand why he wouldn't answer. Also her bad past with him didn't help at all.

"William you have until I count to five to answer me or I'm going to set off the security system." Yumi said trying to keep her voice from shaking. All the while Yumi wished with every ounce of her body that Ulrich was there next to her, protecting her.

When Ulrich came around his head hurt and he couldn't move his arms or legs for some reason. Ulrich could hardly open his eyes and when he did everything was dark and fuzzy, in the background of dark fuzziness he could hear what sounded like Sissi planning to herself.

Finally when Ulrich completely came around he decided that he wouldn't let Sissi know he was conscious. By the way the voice sounded in the back it was obviously Sissi's, she often spoke to hers self when she was upset or angry.

"He won't ever dare leave me again, no way no how." Sissi said to herself as she worked at something. Ulrich opened his eyes slightly to see if he could locate Sissi in the room.

By the way that what Ulrich had believed to be the ground felt he knew that he was on his bed and Sissi was somewhere near him.

When Ulrich opened his eyes slightly to see if he could see Sissi he could hardly breathed, Sissi was on top of him trying to take of his clothes even though his legs and arms were binded together with many strands of duck tape.

Sissi had already gotten Ulrich shirt off by actually cutting it off with scissors, now she was having difficulty with his dress pants and belt.

Once Sissi had managed to get his belt off Ulrich started to get nervous, he had tried to find a way to cut the duck tape for the past five minutes, but the only way he thought he could even have a chance to escape was to get the scissors from Sissi and cut the tape.

Ulrich waited a couple more minutes in pure agony, he hated that he had to just let Sissi prod at and touch him where ever she pleased. At certain moments all he wanted to do was push her away and not let her touch him anymore, of all the evil things that Sissi had done in her life, this was the worst of them all.

Finally Ulrich got his lucky chance when Sissi obviously went to go change into something cheap and skanky. In her mind she thought Ulrich loved all the cotton soft and silky smooth little getups but in real life Ulrich actually hated it, he thought they made her look uglier then what she actually looked like with all the makeup she would put on off.

When Ulrich was sure she was out of the room he quickly got to work. He knew that it took Sissi at least twenty minutes to get ready and since she knew he couldn't leave she would probably take longer.

As Ulrich started to turn himself on the bed he couldn't help but look at the bed side table that had a clock on it, it read 4:30 a.m., he had been out for at least four-five hours!

When Ulrich had the scissors in his hands he quickly slit the tape in half and cut the tape that binded his legs. Once he had all the tape off of him and he had thrown the tape and scissors out the window so if Sissi caught him she couldn't do anything.

When Ulrich had located all of his clothes and had them on he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the bedroom door. As he passed the bathroom door he could hear Sissi singing inside. He smiled to himself, this was perfect. He turned to find the hallway chair that Sissi thought to be "adorable" and quietly shoved it under the doorknob to the bathroom. After making sure that she couldn't get out Ulrich made his way to the door. Once outside he shoved everything into his car and looked through his pockets for the key. He was glad that Sissi hadn't completely finished what she had started; if she had he wouldn't even have the key to his car. As he pushed the key into the ignition and started to quickly pull out of the driveway and up onto the highway towards Yumi's apartment. All Ulrich could think about now was getting to her, seeing her again.

As Sissi finished in the bathroom she hummed a tone and smiled to herself, she was so smart! She had made it so Ulrich could never leave her again and she was going to finally get what she had craved for so long since their honeymoon. When Sissi reached for the doorknob and turned it the door wouldn't open. Sissi shook the door as much as possible but it wouldn't open. She couldn't figure out what could have possibly happen that the door mysteriously got stuck. When Sissi put her eye up to the keyhole and looked down her face grew red in anger, there was a chair blocking her way which meant that Ulrich had gotten away! "Arrrgghhh!!!" Sissi screamed in anger, now she had lost it all.

Meanwhile Yumi was almost crying she was so afraid of what William might do.

Finally William lost all hope in trying to escape physically so he decided to play mind tricks on Yumi.

"Remember when I told you what I did when I was in love Yumi, back in tenth grade? Don't you remember we were in the forest doing that assignment Mrs. Hurst gave us? I said that when I was in love it made me crazy, that I couldn't stop it."

Yumi was shocked when she finally heard William talk, she didn't know what to do now, pepper spray wouldn't hold as a serious threat to him for much longer.

Ulrich could feel his heart beat faster and faster with each inch that made the distance between them smaller and smaller, but for some reason Ulrich felt like something bad was going to happen ever since he had gotten into the car.

When Ulrich reached the apartment parking lot he scrambled to get out of the car run into the building, he was anxious to get to Yumi, to make the pain in his chest, in his heart stop for the first time in fifteen years.

Yumi stared into William's eyes, she knew that he was trying to trick her with mind games, when they were younger he often did this to get her to do something for him that he wanted. Yumi knew that William didn't have a gun, he would have pulled it already, she knew that there was only one thing that he could do to her and that was physically hurt her, but she knew that he wouldn't do that for if he did Yumi would trigger the security system and immediately ten cops would be on the scene in seconds.

When Ulrich reached Yumi's apartment door he was surprised to find it open. He pushed the door in slowly trying to figure out what was going on. When he rounded the corner and met the hall that leaded to Yumi's bedroom Ulrich noticed that the bedroom light was on and figured that she had gone to bed thinking the worst to him but he would try his best to explain.

When Ulrich peeked through the crack between the door and the door frame, his eyes widened, Yumi was inside the room and William was obviously threatening her.

Ulrich pushed the door open and jumped in front of Yumi taking a defensive stance, even though he hadn't done it for years, Ulrich still remembered all the moves to the martial arts Yumi and himself used to practice together.

Yumi couldn't believe her eyes, she must have been dreaming, Ulrich was there and he was protecting her, he cared about her.

Yumi's eyes stared to fill as she watched Ulrich from behind and she could hardly say a word, "Ulrich." Yumi said hardly above a whispered, she just loved knowing that he did care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok even though I haven't gotten 6 reviews I'm just going to write this cuz I think I should so yea…hope you like it I'm not really sure where I'm going to put the…stuff….I thought that I was going to put it in this chapter…but I don't know, it depends on the flow of the story, thanks to all the reviewers and the people that read.**

Ulrich watched Yumi out of the corner of his eye, he would do anything to protect her, so far fate obviously didn't want them together but Ulrich wasn't go to give up, ever.

When Ulrich saw William tense up obviously waiting for the perfect chance to attack him and focused himself on William and devised a plan inside his head.

When Yumi saw what was going to happen she started to open the door to get to the security system just outside the doorway.

When William saw this he decided that he had to do it sooner or later he lunged towards Yumi just as she was slipping through the door. Ulrich saw this and finally let all is anger out on William, one of the people who had destroyed his happiness until just last night.

Ulrich swiftly kicked William in the gut laying him flat on his back. Then Ulrich jumped on top of him and twisted his arm around to where if he moved it any farther it would break his arm. William who was obviously in pain didn't fight back, he knew he was beat there was nothing he could say now.

When Yumi had seen that William was trying to grab her she screamed and ran into the hall and set off the security system. Inside her room she could hear Ulrich struggling with William. She didn't know what to do now but wait, she desperately wanted to go into the room and help Ulrich but she didn't want to get in the way. She knew that Ulrich was trying to protect her, in a way he was like William, when he was in love it made him crazy, crazy with affection.

To Yumi it felt like forever until the police came to her apartment, it was ripping her up inside to watch Ulrich struggle with William. She didn't understand why Ulrich hadn't shown up when he should have but she didn't care anymore, she only cared that he loved her, he wanted her.

In the room Ulrich was working up a sweat he hadn't thought that William would put up a fight at this point. Now Ulrich had William pinned to the floor and had both of his arms behind his back. Several times William would wiggle away and try to punch Ulrich, the last few kept on hitting their target since Ulrich was getting tired, first Sissi attacked him now William was too, what was wrong with people today?

Finally when the police arrived Yumi instantly told them why at happened and told them where the William and Ulrich were.

When the police charged into the bedroom Ulrich was relieved, he couldn't have kept up the fight much longer, he was exhausted both physically and mentally, all he wanted to talk to Yumi, see her face. Even when they were just inches away from each other he felt all alone.

Ulrich jumped off of William when the police were close enough to grab him before he ran out. He watched as they pulled him out of the room, taking him to jail for a long, long time. As the last cop got out of the room Ulrich walked out last and shut the door behind him, finally the night was over.

As he walked down the hall to the living room where an officer was questioning Yumi, Ulrich felt his face and around that area. He ached from head to foot, he wished that he had just asked Yumi to go to the hotel room with rather than face all of this.

Ulrich walked into the living room and sat next to Yumi on the couch. She had obviously been crying judging by her face. All he wanted was for the day to be over.

"Sir I told you I don't know how he got in here, when I came home I was outside in my car waiting for Ulrich, when I got tired of waiting I came inside and I found that my bedroom light was on, then I found in there going through my underwear drawer as if he was trying to get out quickly." Yumi said trying to tell the officer for the umpteenth time what had happened.

The officer was very headstrong and he didn't want to hear what Yumi had to say, he thought she was just plum lying.

Ulrich who watched the conversation go back and forth between the officer and Yumi for what felt like years, finally he had enough and decided to tell the officer what kind of hell he had gone through that day.

"Officer she isn't lying at all, I got here just in time William had her in the bedroom scared out of her mind, and all she had to protect herself from that maniac was a small can of pepper spray. When we all were in high school William even threatened her back then. I mean Yumi has a restraining order against this guy, you have to at least put him away for a good twenty." Ulrich said trying his best to convince the officer that he was telling the truth.

Yumi watched Ulrich as he was trying to explain her case to the officer, why did he care so much? Why had he just fallen out of the sky and took her back so quickly? She had treated him so badly in the past when it finally came back to haunt her she couldn't take it; she had come to the end of her rope. Now Ulrich was here with her, he wanted to be with her, he wasn't being forced or anything. He had gone through all that trouble from whatever happened will he was gone for so long to protecting her from William. Whatever happened at his house she was going to find out one way or another.

Finally when the police left Yumi relaxed, finally the day was over. Now she could just be with Ulrich.

Ulrich who had finally convinced the officer that what Yumi was saying was the truth was now playing with bumps on his head and back. He could hardly talk he hurt so much.

Just as the last officer left the apartment Ulrich stopped him, he needed to tell him something. Ulrich told the officer his address and told him to go to that address and get the woman in the upstairs bathroom out of the house. He also told the officer not to believe a word that she would say he told him that she was crazy and had broke into the house. The officer nodded as he started to walk out the door. Ulrich thanked the officer and shut the door behind him, now all he had to do was explain everything to Yumi.

When they were alone Ulrich and Yumi sat on the couch and talked for a couple minutes. Yumi was very concerned about what had happened to Ulrich while she had been waiting for him.

Yumi looked into Ulrich's green eyes, she could just about see the love pouring out from them.

"Ulrich what happened to you before you can here?" Yumi asked as she took his hand in hers, it was warm and soft just like she remembered.

Ulrich looked down at Yumi, he didn't really want to tell her what happened but he didn't want to keep anything from Yumi so he pushed his better judgment to the back of mind and let his heart speak.

"Yumi when I got home I explained everything to Sissi and she freaked out, she knocked me out with something and tied me up. When I came back around she had me tied to the bed and she was trying to take my clothes off. I know what she wanted, I only did that torture to myself once with her on our honeymoon. Then when she had me down to my pants she went to go change. My hands and legs were bound together with tape and she had scissors out so I cut the tape and trapped her in the bathroom by shoving a chair under the doorknob. I'm sorry if you thought the worst of me." Ulrich said as his head dropped in shame.

Yumi couldn't believe that she had thought the worse about Ulrich, now she was sure she was the monster in the situation.

"O Ulrich I understand completely, I must confess though that I had thought the worse, I wished that I would never see you again, but then when I was trapped by William all I could think about was you. Then when you suddenly came and you were saving me I realized that you had never left me even when I broke up with you in high school, you never stopped loving me, you never stopped caring. I'm the one that should be sorry Ulrich." Yumi was ashamed of herself Ulrich had never stopped caring but she had thought the worse of him when he didn't even do anything to break her trust.

Ulrich looked up at Yumi, he had been so afraid that Yumi would reject him that he hadn't thought about the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. He was a little upset that Yumi hadn't trust him but he was glad that she was willing to apologize and that she just wanted to be with him.

"Yumi I missed you, every minute that I was trapped by Sissi I could only think about you and about escaping so I could just see you again." Ulrich said as he started to get closer to Yumi.

Yumi's eyes started to fill, "O Ulrich." Yumi said hardly above a whisper as Ulrich started to kiss her deeply.

After a couple minutes the couple parted to take a deep breath and to think over the last twenty-four hours.

Yumi noticed Ulrich moving around in his seat as if he was uncomfortable, was there something wrong?

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Yumi asked Ulrich as she leaned closer to him concern was in her eyes.

Ulrich smiled, he loved knowing that she worried about, "O it's nothing Yumi it's just when I was trying to keep William down I got knocked around a little it's ok I'm fine."

Yumi knew that Ulrich didn't feel good at all when he was hurt he would hide it out of shyness.

"Ulrich let me give you a back rub, before I started to work at McDonalds I had a job as a massage therapist." Yumi said as she started to walk towards her bathroom to get some oils and lotions.

Ulrich smiled at the idea but then he noticed the time it was almost five in the morning, "Yumi I don't want you to be up too late I mean don't you have to work in the morning?

As she walked back into the room with her arms full of bottles Yumi laughed as she thought back to earlier that day, "No I don't think that my boss will mind."

Ulrich smiled, if she really wanted, to he didn't mind, "Ok Yumi a massage sounds pretty good right now."

Yumi blushed bright pink as Ulrich started to pull off his shirt, she hoped he didn't notice her staring at his well toned body.

They moved to the bedroom since it was the only room that felt safe to Yumi. While Ulrich settled himself down on the bed Yumi went to go change in the bathroom, she felt relieved when took of the now ripped and dirty sleek black dress, she would have to burn it now that it was too soiled with bad memories and the fact that she couldn't wear it anywhere anymore.

Ulrich could hardly breathe when Yumi walked back into the room, even though she was only wearing pajama pants and a tank top he thought she looked even more beautiful then what she looked like at the reunion.

Yumi walked up to the bed and put some lotion on her hands, Ulrich could smell the lavender scent of lotion on the air as Yumi poured oil on his back. When Yumi put her hands on Ulrich's back he winced, he was sure that he had turned deep crimson too.

Soon all of Ulrich back pain was gone, now all he could think about was Yumi.

Yumi moved from behind him to his front so she could see his face, she loved how his face looked when he was he was calm.

"So did that feel good?" Yumi asked Ulrich as she started to close bottles and put them on her dresser so she could sit next to Ulrich who had sat up.

Ulrich rolled his shoulders and smiled, "I feel great thanks a lot. I also liked…" Ulrich didn't get to finish his sentence for once, Yumi had leaned over and started to kiss her.

When Yumi started to pull back from the kiss Ulrich's lips never parted from hers. Yumi smiled into the kiss and squeaked in amusement. Then Yumi could feel Ulrich tongue starting to gently make its way into her mouth. Yumi let his tongue in and immediately was glad she did.

Ulrich explored ever inch of Yumi mouth while they slowly started to lower themselves onto the bed. Yumi smiled into their kiss as started to feel Ulrich pulling on her shirt. She helped him remove it to reveal a deep red bra that Yumi was wearing. Ulrich moved from Yumi's lips to her neck as she started to take pull of his pants. Once his pants were gone Ulrich started to remove Yumi's pajama bottoms.

Just before Yumi started to pull off Ulrich boxers he looked up into her eyes, "Yumi are you sure that you want to do this?"

Yumi was confused by this question of course she did, was he having doubts?, "I'm not sure Ulrich, do you?"

Ulrich smiled, "Yeah of course Yumi I was just making sure."

Yumi leaned up and kissed Ulrich on the forehead, "Then let's get one with it."

Ulrich felt shivers go up his spine as he felt his boxers drop and as Yumi stared to stroke him.

Ulrich groaned into Yumi's neck has he felt himself becoming hard, it was going to be an interesting morning.

Yumi shrieked in surprise as she felt Ulrich undo her bra and start sucking on her.

Next Ulrich moved to Yumi underwear, Yumi's mouth went dry when she couldn't feel them on her anymore.

Ulrich looked back up at her, Yumi nodded "Just go slow though." Ulrich nodded and got to work.

Throughout the building everybody could hear one sentence for the rest of the morning, "O Ulrich!"

**Hheheehe ok confession time, I've never written a lemon before and that's probably as descriptive as it's gonna get but think all of you could use your imaginations. Oo ok I'm just kinda shocked with myself….lol PLZ PLZ PLZ review if you liked it!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ulrich woke up to find that he wasn't where he was used to sleeping. The pillows felt different, the sheets weren't the roughness that he was used to, and there was a warm body next to him that he wasn't used to.

After waking up a little bit better Ulrich sat up in bed and couldn't decide if last night was a dream or not.

Ulrich looked to his right and only saw a tuff of raven black hair poking out of the covers. Ulrich didn't pay much attention to his surroundings; the only thing he could think about was that it was only a dream.

Suddenly the person that Ulrich assumed to be Sissi started to wake up.

Ulrich laid back on the bed, if it was Sissi she always wanted to be the first one up in the morning.

Ulrich watched the person out of the side of his eye, it couldn't have been a dream the girl that was slowly getting out of the bed had **short**black hair.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he slowly started to sit up in the bed, he wished with all his heart that it was.

Yumi turned so she was facing Ulrich, "Yea, what's wrong Ulrich?"

Ulrich almost cried he was so happy, finally something good was happening in his life, "The only thing that is wrong is that I missed out so much in life especially you because of pity for Sissi and the fear of rejection."

Yumi couldn't figure out why Ulrich was talking like that, they very much had made up with each other and defiantly back together, unless the night that they had just shared meant nothing to him.

"Well at least you have the rest of your life to be happy now." Yumi said as she started to pull on a robe.

Ulrich didn't care about life anymore, he only cared about Yumi, "No I don't have the rest of my life to make me happy, I have you."

Yumi turned when she heard this, the last time Ulrich had told her something like this was when they were still in high school, "Ulrich that's so sweet."

Ulrich couldn't take the space between him and Yumi anymore, he leaned over to get closer to her, "Hey Yumi why is it so cold in here all of a sudden, did you turn the heat down?"

Yumi was just as confused about it as he was, "Well how to do figure we should stay warm?"

Ulrich had a couple ideas but he was tired, he only wanted to be close to Yumi.

"Well we might as well go over to my house I need to pick up a couple things anyways." Ulrich suggested as he bent over the bed to pick up his pants off the floor.

Yumi smiled, she wondered if Sissi was still at the house and still trapped in the bathroom.

When Ulrich was ready to leave he watched Yumi as she pulled on a sweat-shirt, he still couldn't believe his luck, he finally had the girl of his dreams.

Yumi could feel Ulrich eyes burning a hole in the side of her head, she knew he was still the old high school Ulrich at heart, not too fast, not to slow; he just liked being by her again.

"Ready to go?" Ulrich asked as he started to walk up towards the door of the apartment.

"Just a minute!" Yumi shouted from in the bathroom, Ulrich rolled his eyes, if there was one thing that Sissi and Yumi had in common was that they took forever to get ready.

"Sorry I couldn't find my purse." Yumi said as she started blush when started laugh.

She was still the lovable forgetful Yumi he knew in high school.

As the two started to walk down the stairs Ulrich innocently grabbed Yumi's hand.

Yumi looked down at hers and Ulrich's hands, she smiled, she realized that Ulrich's hand had grown larger than hers in the past fifteen years.

When they reached Ulrich's car Ulrich stepped to the passenger side and held the door open and helped Yumi in like a prince would do for a princess.

Yumi smiled, this was one of the things that Yumi liked best about Ulrich, he was funny and sweet at the same time.

Once the car was in motion and the two had been silent for a couple minutes Yumi decided to break the peace.

"So what do you work as?" she asked, she pretty much knew that Ulrich was probably a big shot lawyer made tons of money a year.

Ulrich didn't want to insult with Yumi by telling her his success in the oil trades since he knew what Yumi worked as after he saw the red and yellow uniform in her closet that morning but he knew that Yumi wanted an answer.

"Well I'm the executive owner of Sterns Oil Co."

Yumi sat back in her seat, she was amazed, back in high school everyone expected her to be the successful type.

"Wow, you must make tons a week." Yumi said as she came out of her spell.

Ulrich laughed, he knew that she would ask that.

"Not really just about four thousand a week, I know people that make four-hundred thousand a week."

Yumi was flabbergasted, he thought that that amount was little?

Ulrich saw Yumi surprise from the amount he made a week, he had to explain.

"Well Yumi you see the only reason that I think that amount is small is because Sissi would spend it in a heartbeat; I would be left with about two-hundred dollars when she was done."

Yumi laughed, she always knew that Sissi wasn't good for anything else but spending money.

"Well at least you can know for sure that I won't spend it that fast, at least not on stupid things like a tanning booth."

Ulrich laughed, how did she know about that?

"Well I always knew you were more practical then Sissi."

Yumi thought back to the Sissi she had know in high school, she remembered a Sissi that owned only designer clothes and that only got the best in life.

"Why did you stay with her if she made you so miserable, I know that you felt bad for her but sooner or later people reach their boiling point."

Ulrich sighed, honestly he didn't know why he had stayed with Sissi, he hadn't liked her even when they were dating, he even hated when they had to kiss at their wedding. He still didn't know how she had talked him into that one. He thought that she had probably gotten him pretty tipsy and told him that he loved her and wanted her to marry him.

"Well you see I don't know why I think that I thought that if I didn't have her by my side anymore, no one else would love me, no one else would care about me."

Yumi looked down in her lap, she never thought about it that way, even though she had been financially in trouble for the past year she felt even worse for Ulrich.

"You know you always had me Ulrich even though I never truly explained why I had broken it off with you."

Ulrich smiled, that was one of the nicest things someone had ever said to him. He reached over for Yumi hand but got her lips instead.

Ulrich closed his eyes, he just loved those lips!

"Ulrich the road!" Yumi shouted after she had opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was that the car had started to swerve off the road.

Ulrich snapped back to reality reluctantly and quickly pulled the car back on the road, all around them horns were honking.

Yumi turned to face Ulrich after he heat had regained a normal pulse, Ulrich looked back at her. They both started to laugh with no sign of stopping.

When the couple reached Ulrich's house neither of them looked up at the house until they were parked in the driveway.

When Ulrich and Yumi looked up at Ulrich's house all they could do was gasp…

**HAHAHA thought I was going to tell you what happens didn't you? Well srry guys for not updating for awhile, I went visiting family, had my laptop, didn't have a router so all I practically did was write this chappie. Srry if it's a little long or it gets off track a little I was in the back of a four door car with two little stepbrothers that were shouting and fighting the whole way there and back so don't go too harsh on me, k one thing I would like to ask of all of you guys who review and read, I'll give ya instructions, just go down to that little box in the left bottom corner, press go, tell me how much you liked this chappie, then press send. Lots of happy reviews make for a happy fanfiction author. So plz review srry I'll just shut-up now.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ulrich and Yumi stared up at the house in awe, the house was destroyed!

Black smoke was pouring out of the fallen in part of the roof.

Ulrich couldn't think of anything to say, he was too awestruck.

Yumi saw Ulrich's body tense up as he tried to register all the tragedy that was right in front of them, she put her hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

"O Ulrich."

Ulrich shrugged Yumi's hand off as he started to walk towards the once beautiful house, even though she had been a miserable pest Ulrich's still didn't like the thought that Sissi was…dead.

Yumi's eyes started to swell up as she watched Ulrich's go through the arch of what used to be his home.

Ulrich was flabbergasted, what had happened?

He walked into what he believed to be the living room, the sofa was all torn up and things were burnt to a crisp, pictures of him and Sissi that he didn't miss, but pictures and memorabilia from his childhood and of his parents that were now gone forever.

Behind him Yumi hadn't moved an inch, she had that feeling that something bad was about to happen again and so far that week each time she felt it, it came true.

Suddenly Ulrich heard Yumi scream from behind him, he really didn't want to turn around.

When Ulrich turned around he was almost knocked off the side of the earth.

Yumi screamed even louder, Ulrich only kept on staring if he even moved an inch he knew that Sissi would kill Yumi in a heartbeat.

Yumi had let her guard down; she hadn't expected Sissi to jump out from behind the garage.

Now Sissi had a knife put up to her neck and Sissi was manically pushing it harder and harder into her neck.

Sissi was dressed in a white silk night gown and her black sleek hair was in tangles. Obviously she had gotten out of the bathroom and the impact of losing her husband finally hit her full on.

Sissi looked up at Ulrich and smiled evilly, Ulrich noticed that her face was as white as a ghost.

"You tried to leave me Ulrich dear, you tried to leave me for, for _this_." Sissi said as she continued to push the knife farther and farther into Yumi's neck.

Now Ulrich could see a small a small line of blood trickling down Yumi's neck, he needed to do something soon or Yumi wouldn't make it.

"You tried to leave me with nothing left and unhappy, now I'm going to leave you with nothing and unhappy."

With the last word she said Sissi pushed the knife fully into Yumi's neck, blood started to flow openly down her neck.

Ulrich started to run towards the two, but before he could do anything about it Sissi pushed the knife into her chest, instantly killing her.

Ulrich didn't care about Sissi any longer, now he focused on the slowly slipping away Yumi.

Ulrich slide to a halt on his knees and he arrived at Yumi's side.

"Yumi, Yumi!" Ulrich repeatedly said until he got an answer.

"Ulrich I, I love you." Yumi said feebly as she became unconscious.

"No! No Yumi don't leave me, you are going to live, you are going to live!" Ulrich shouted to Yumi as he picked Yumi up and carried her to his car. Once he had her in the car he tore off his shirt and wrapped it around Yumi's neck to help stop the blood flow. He didn't care if it stained his car, he didn't care if he didn't have insurance to pay off his house, he didn't care that Sissi had just killed herself, all he cared about was Yumi.

Ulrich pulled out of the driveway and went way over the speed limit as he raced towards the hospital.

"Please god let her be ok, please let her live." Ulrich whispered as tears started to openly flow from his cheeks.

**Hahahaha I'm soo evil but I thought that this would be a good place to stop ****plus I would like to see how people like this chappie so if people like it maybe I'll continue. Srry that you have to suffer but I like cliffies there just** **so much fun!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ulrich pulled up into the emergency drive through and quickly got out of the car. He didn't care if he got ticketed for having his car in the emergency lane his only concern was getting Yumi inside the hospital.

Ulrich collected Yumi into his arms, he still didn't have a shirt on and he figured people would stare and wonder but he didn't mind.

Ulrich could feel Yumi still breathing but only faintly if he didn't hurry all hope would be lost.

Ulrich ran into the hospital and ran to the check in counter, the woman that was behind the desk in blue scrubs looked up at him in surprise.

"She's going to bleed to death if she doesn't see a doctor soon!" Ulrich yelled at the woman. He was obviously frightening her but he just wanted her to call a doctor, not that hard.

The women looked at Ulrich confused by what Ulrich was trying to her although her better judgment told her to call a doctor immediately judging by the condition of the women in the strange man's arms.

Ulrich was losing his patience quickly with this women, the veins in his neck started to pop out with controlled but very strong anger, "Now!"

The women jumped with the sudden loud comment but she immediately got on the phone and whispered a few words into the phone.

Ulrich was satisfied that he had gotten Yumi to the hospital in time but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet and neither was Yumi.

When a team of doctors and nurses arrived in the lobby with a stretcher Ulrich was immediately relieved.

"Sir please go fill out some forms and tell me what happened to the young miss here, then when she is in stable condition I'll have a nurse come for you. Meanwhile feel free to have a cup of coffee or watch T.V. in our waiting area." A doctor said to Ulrich as he started to push the stretcher down the hall.

Ulrich couldn't believe that the doctor thought he was dumb, he knew the procedures that went along with this surgery, he knew the risk, and he knew that Yumi might never wake up.

"I'm not leaving her." Ulrich said plainly to the doctor.

The doctor looked at Ulrich as if he was crazy, he couldn't go into the operating room.

"Sir the more you drag this on the longer it will take to prep her for surgery and we just might not make it in time. You can't go into the operating room with her, the best we can do is let you be behind a window to watch."

Ulrich sighed and agreed to the doctor's offer, this was better than nothing.

As they started to push Yumi down the long dark hallway Ulrich sped up his pace so that he was even with Yumi's head. Ulrich tenderly grabbed Yumi's hand and squeezed it, hoping that she could feel him.

The doctor saw that Ulrich was having a hard time with this so he thought he would try t get a little more information from him to ease his mind.

"If it's not too much can you tell me what happened to her?"

Ulrich looked down at Yumi's peaceful looking face and looked up at the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"My ex-wife, my ex-wife stabbed her. I was leaving her for Yumi because she made me just miserable. Then I guess she snapped, when I went back to get some of my things from my house which she was still at, some cops were supposed to get her out but obviously they didn't. Then when I got to my house with Yumi my house was burned to a crisp obviously from her and then she just attacked Yumi. I tried to stop her but she cut Yumi then killed herself. I would have gotten her body if Yumi wasn't hurt but since Yumi still had a chance to live I decided to take her first."

The doctor held out his hand to Ulrich, he felt that Ulrich was a good man.

"Dr. Hunder at your service." The doctor said.

Ulrich shook Dr. Hunder's hand with his free one, he liked this doctor.

When they all reached the operation room the Dr. Hunder told his attendants to prep Yumi for surgery while he talked to Ulrich.

Dr. Hunder showed Ulrich to a room. Ulrich walked into the stranger dark room. He turned around waiting for Dr. Hunder.

Dr. Hunder slowly stepped into the room with a couple papers in his hands. Ulrich looked long and hard at the doctor taking in his appearance. The doctor had a long white lab coat on and had little skinny glasses on that made his eyes much larger looking. He was skinny and had a small pointy nose.

When the doctor turned around to face Ulrich, Ulrich knew that something wasn't right.

Dr. Hunder handed the papers to Ulrich and beckoned him to sit on the small metal bench that was bellow the window.

"Sir your friend here is on thin ice, her breathing as reduced to almost nothing we had to put her on a breathing machine. The only thing we can do is operate quickly although through the process she may be lost. I'm sorry, it your chose. We can let her go peacefully now if you would like."

Ulrich looked at the doctor as if he was crazy, "Are you crazy?"

The doctor looked up at Ulrich, knew this wasn't going to be easy for the guy.

"I'll take that as a no so I'm swear to you that we are going to do our personal best. Don't worry sir I've never lost a patient and I'm not going to start now."

Ulrich shook the doctor's hand one more time. When Dr. Hunder left Ulrich looked down at the pile of papers that he had to fill out. He fished through his pocket to find a pen. After initialing and signing all the papers Ulrich turned to lookout of the small window. Right in front of him Yumi was laid out on a bed that looked like someone had just pulled off the assembly line. Ulrich watched as doctors worked on Yumi's neck. Just by looking at them it looked like it was going great but if you paid careful and close attention to heartbeat machine in the background like Ulrich did, you would see that Yumi was going downhill.

**Hey people I really didn't know what to do for this chapter so I just winged it the next chapter though will be really good…I think, all depends if I finish it today or next weekend. Srry people tell me what you want to see.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ulrich had long since finished watching the doctors sew up Yumi's neck; he didn't exactly like watching doctors operate. Ulrich looked down at the large pile of papers that he had filled out, his hand still hurt. Suddenly Ulrich could hear a loud rapid beeping from the operation room. For a whole minute Ulrich could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

Ulrich looked out the window into the operating room and saw frantic doctors trying to start Yumi's heart again. When the machine wouldn't change the long green line Ulrich decided that he wasn't just going to look through the window, he was going to do something to show fate that he was never going to give up.

Ulrich burst through to the doors of the operating room with a whole score of doctors behind him trying to coax him to get out of the room. Ulrich only ignored them, his mind was made up.

Ulrich came to the stretcher's side on the end where Yumi's head was.

Dr. Hunder looked at Ulrich as if he was crazy, "Sir you need to get out of here, it's all ok we can bring her back." Ulrich only ignored him.

When he saw that Ulrich wasn't going to stop for just words alone, he needed to take force with Ulrich.

Dr. Hunder put his hand on Ulrich's arm and started to pull Ulrich out of the room. With all the beeping and shouting Ulrich could hardly think his main focus was on Yumi.

"Dr. Hunder if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you let me go, I know how to save her you have no idea how to."

Dr. Hunder looked long and hard at Yumi then looked at Ulrich, "Fine."

Ulrich turned back around to face Yumi; he knew he only had a couple more seconds.

Ulrich tenderly leaned over the bed as he took Yumi's hand in his.i

Ulrich gently touched his lips to Yumi's. He kissed her with every ounce of his body; he wasn't going to lose her.

After a couple minutes Ulrich stood back up straight, he looked at the monitor.

The monitor still showed a straight green line, Ulrich hung his head in shame.

All around him the doctors stopped shouting and put down whatever they were doing. They were new to having a patient die, and watching Ulrich's emotions starting to slowly slip out was what ended whatever fighting and protesting that everyone was doing.

Ulrich let the hot tears that he had pent up for so long finally go, "I'm sorry." He said barely above a whisper.

One single tear fell from Ulrich's eyes and landed on Yumi's hand.

Yumi slowly opened her eyes. Where was she, why was Ulrich next to her crying, why did her neck ache?

Suddenly Ulrich heard the monitor start beeping again, he looked up, it couldn't be.

"Ulrich?"

**Hey people I know kinda short but you gotta admit it was good, wasn't it? Well if you like it plz plz plz review!!!thanks to everyone! **


	19. Chapter 19

"Yumi? Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as she leaned over the bed to kiss Yumi again, "Yumi I'll never leave your side again, O Yumi your alive!"

Yumi started to cry she didn't know why Ulrich had been crying, she didn't know where, she was didn't know why her neck hurt either.

Ulrich gently whipped away the tears that were flowing down Yumi's face, she started to laugh even though she was crying, "Ulrich what happened?"

Ulrich laughed, "Well Sissi attacked you and you were dying after she stabbed you, I got you to the hospital and they were operating on you when the monitor said your heart stopped beating. Then I figured that if you truly loved me you would come back to life, and you did."

Yumi smiled through her tears, "My hero."

Ulrich smiled and nodded towards Dr. Hunder.

Dr. Hunder quickly walked up to the bedside and smiled at Yumi, "Hello little miss you sure did give your, uh.., your boyfriend here a scare, let's try and not let that happen again uh?"

Yumi smiled up at her doctor, she liked him already.

"Well sir I would like to sleep for a little while if you don't mind." Yumi said as she laid back in her bed, she felt Ulrich gently slip his hand into hers, she knew he wasn't going to leave.

Dr. Hunder smiled up at Ulrich, "Do you have that paper work done sir?"

Ulrich smiled, you mean that huge paperweight in there, yeah it's done but is she ready to go to her own room and if you could can you tell me when she can be released?"

Dr. Hunder went into the dark room to retrieve the paperwork before answering Ulrich's questions.

"Well Mr…" Dr. Hunder looked at down at the paperwork in his hands, "Stern, Mr. Stern she will be able to leave our care in the two to three days and yes she can go to her own room for now we will need t bring her back in tomorrow for inspection, otherwise your quick thinking and um…well you know did the job pretty well."

Ulrich shook the doctor's hand again and walked holding Yumi's hand as she was pushed to her room.

When they arrived at her room Ulrich looked around for a chair to sit in, he wasn't going to leave no matter how important things got.

After about an hour Yumi slowly started to wake up, Ulrich had found a chair to sit in and was doing some calculations as to what he would have to pay for the insurance and to rebuild his house, also he was signing a check to the hospital to pay for Yumi's hospital bill.

Yumi sat up in bed, she looked around to get to know her surroundings, then her eyes landed on Ulrich.

Ulrich looked up, he did that out of habit every few seconds. He noticed that Yumi was up and put the papers that he was signing down. He got out of his chair and stood next to the bed. He grabbed Yumi's hand which was very cold.

"Hey sleeping beauty how are ya?"

Yumi smiled up at Ulrich, she knew that he wouldn't stop asking until she reassured him she was fine, "Just a little achy but otherwise great."

Ulrich smiled, he knew she was lying by the fake smile she was putting on, "Yumi I know you better then that I know you're worried about something."

Yumi laughed, he caught her, "Well Ulrich to be honest I am scared, I don't know what exactly happened but I'm just afraid that something bad will happen to me here."

Worry clouded Ulrich's eyes, "Yumi I'll never leave your side I promise."

Yumi knew he wouldn't she looked to her right and noticed a small window that had the drapes drawn, it was pitch black outside. Yumi looked a little bit better around the room and noticed there was nowhere for Ulrich to sleep.

"Ulrich you're going to ruin your back if you sleep in that chair and you are not going to sleep on the cold tile floor with germs from who knows where."

Ulrich smiled, even though she was the one lying in the hospital bed Yumi could still worry about him.

"I'll be fine."

Yumi didn't want Ulrich to sleep anywhere he was going to be uncomfortable. Yumi moved over a bit in her bed to make enough room for two. She patted on the empty side.

Ulrich laughed, same old Yumi.

Before Ulrich got into the bed he pulled off his shoes and clicked off the light. Then he settled down into the bed and put his arm around Yumi. Yumi turned over so that she was facing Ulrich. Yumi put her head on Ulrich's chest which was now covered by a night shirt donated by the hospital since his old one was soaked in blood. Ulrich smiled down at her and took her head in his. This certain position reminded him of two love sick teenagers that he used to know very well.

Slowly each of them drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.

**Hey people! How was this chapter? I didn't really know what to do so I just let it flow as I went along. This is going to be the last chapter for a week since it's getting late where I live and I need to get home soon that means no laptop so yea….PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!! I haven't gotten many lately so plz thanks to all of those who did though!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people I kno I kno I haven't updated a lot but you gotta love me for this chappie…well I**** guess you**** might like it...lol I'm srry I talk a lot when I'm tired and right now I'm tired so yea…**

When Yumi woke up she felt Ulrich's strong arms still wrapped around her. In the night she had rolled over and was now facing the wall. She couldn't move an inch for Ulrich's arms were tightly gripping her waist. Yumi turned her head to face Ulrich; as long as she was here she might as well look at something nice to look at in this whole hospital. Yumi's eyes carefully studied Ulrich's face; he was so adorable when he was sleeping. His face hadn't changed a bit since high school in the least bit, his chocolate it brown hair was usually combed down and semi straight, but now it was tussled and bunched up, he still had his hair the same way it was when they were in high school. His eyes were the same evergreen brightness that she loved when they were fifteen. His mouth and chin still held that square shape and small frown. Although when he smiled his lips made a small incline upwards and when he blushed his cheeks grew rounder looking.

Yumi lifted her hand to Ulrich's hair and ruffled it affectionately then let her hand stray down to his cheek. Yumi loosened herself from Ulrich's grip just enough so she could crane her neck to slightly peck at Ulrich's cheek.

As if he had been waiting for it Ulrich instantly woke up the second Yumi's lips touched his cheek. Yumi instantly pulled back and blushed, obviously embarrassed by being caught.

Ulrich smiled, he loved it when she showed this innocent look, it made her look cute in his opinion.

"Well good morning to you too." Ulrich said as he sat up and stretched, pushing his arms on either side of his arms on either side of him.

Yumi laughed, "I didn't know you were such a light sleeper."

Ulrich put both his legs on the edge of the bed and slipped on his shoes. Once he had rubbed all the sleep out of his eyes Ulrich turned to look at a board across the room that showed when nurses checked up on Yumi. He laughed when he saw what was sprawled across the board in big letters. He turned towards Yumi and gave her a naughty look, "We got caught."

Yumi laughed and looked at the board t figure out what Ulrich was talking about.

On the board in big orange letters the words, GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!!!.

Yumi laughed with Ulrich when she was done reading which turned into a rapid blushing war. Once they were both back to regular flesh colors they both went about their own business.

It was only 7:30 in the morning so the nurses hadn't been by yet to give both of them new clothes. Yumi took the extra half hour until they did to sleep while Ulrich went back to figuring out payment plans; he wasn't at all worried the oil business would supply him with enough cash to build a new house and then some. Since it was only two weeks until Christmas Ulrich already knew what he was getting Yumi.

Finally when the nurses came with clean clothing Yumi was dead asleep, Ulrich didn't want to wake her so he took the clothes from the nurses and started to shoo them out. Before he could get second nurse out he was asked a question that made him pink in the face.

The nurse giggled, "So how did you two sleep last night?"

Ulrich gave the nurse a coe look, "Like rocks thank you, now goodbye." Ulrich shut the door on the nurse's face before she could answer although he could still hear her giggling through the door.

Ulrich rolled his eyes at the door and walked over to his chair to set down the clothes so he could get dressed.

He picked up the pale blue scrubbes that were obviously his since Yumi had a nightgown. Ulrich slipped on the shirt easily then turned towards the sleeping Yumi. He thought of ways to get her used nightgown to the laundry women before they passed Yumi's room. He knew that she was a hard sleeper so he figured he could figure he could do it himself, he knew she wouldn't mind.

Ulrich uncovered Yumi and without as much as a sound slipped off her nightgown. He looked down at Yumi's perfect body, well as much as he could see which was only her stomach since she had had clothes on under the nightgown, even though she looked sicker than a dog she still looked beautiful to him.

As he started to slip the new nightgown over Yumi's head he looked up at the clock and noticed that they were going to announce breakfast like they did with dinner, with a really loud bell in about a minute. Ulrich hurriedly slipped the nightgown farther down, he got to her knees when the massive alarm went off.

Ulrich looked down at his feet, "Dang it." He silently whispered to himself.

Yumi immediately woke up the second the bell went off, she looked down at Ulrich pulling down her nightgown, "Ulrich what are you doing?"

Ulrich blushed having been caught in the act, "Um… Well they brought by our clothes and I didn't want to wake up and umm…."

Yumi laughed at Ulrich's face which had turned the color of a tomato, "O Ulrich' its fine I was just teasing you."

Ulrich looked up at Yumi and smiled, "Well would the little trickster like breakfast?"

Yumi smiled at the thought of food, she hadn't eaten in two days now, "Yea I'm starving."

Ulrich bent over as he started out the door with his face towards Yumi, "As you wish princess."

Yumi smiled, same old Ulrich.

**Phew finally I'm done with this chapter, it doesn't usually take me that long to dish out an idea but maybe I'm just slow today, well hope you guys liked it, plz plz plz plz review I haven't gotten many of those for a while so yea…bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey peoplz I thought that I would give ya another chappie before Christmas and I just wanted to share my goal with yall, I'm going to try and break 100 reviews for this story, with your help I think I can do it, also I wanted to thank everybody who has read and reviewed, I owe you all a big thanks! Well here is this chapter.**

Yumi turned restlessly in her bed, what was taking Ulrich so long to get back with her breakfast?

Finally Yumi couldn't stand being still any longer so she decided to get up and look around the room.

Yumi swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up the first time in two days. When Yumi stood up she almost fell back down her legs were so sore.

Once Yumi got enough strength to stand up she took slow steps around the room, it was strange her neck was the part of her that had been hurt, not her legs.

Once Yumi got the swing of walking again she decided to look through Ulrich's things. She skimmed through the many papers that had her name and stats on them from the hospital, the stats of how the oil company was doing, and a thick check book that had had a check just ripped out of it. Yumi was curious about what Ulrich had just paid for so she looked at the copy; it was a payment to the hospital for her bill!

Yumi looked down at herself in disappointment; she couldn't believe that she had sunk so low to have Ulrich pay for her bills.

Suddenly she could hear the door open behind her, she tried to hurriedly push the papers back to where she had gotten them and jump into the bed but she just didn't make it.

Ulrich backed up into the room carrying a breakfast in bed tray, "Well here we are sunshine!" he said with a huge smile on his face as she turned to look at Yumi, although when he saw Yumi with his checkbook in her hands his smile slowly slipped away.

Yumi looked down at the book in her hands and blushed in embarrassment, "You don't have to pay for my bills Ulrich, I'm grown enough to do it. Trust me I think it's very sweet of you and I appreciate it very much but you really don't have to."

Ulrich set the tray down on a bedside table and turned towards Yumi, "Yumi I did it because I care about you. I don't think that you should be embarrassed I did it because I want you to be happy."

Yumi put the checkbook down on the table and walked over to Ulrich and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's waist and cried into his shoulder, "Ulrich I don't know how I got this way, I just want to be out of this slump, I mean I work at a McDonalds for Christ's sake!"

Ulrich raised his hand to Yumi's raven colored hair and stroked it as he tried to calm her down, "Yumi it's ok, it's going to be ok, do you want to know why?"

Yumi stopped crying long enough to look up at Ulrich, "Why?"

Ulrich got down on his left knee and took Yumi's left hand in his, "Because of this question, Yumi will you marry me?"

Yumi almost stopped breathing she was so shocked, Ulrich hadn't just asked what she thought he had. Yumi's tears of sorrow quickly switched to tears of joy, "O Ulrich of course I will!"

Ulrich stood up once Yumi got the last word out and picked her up kissing her passionately at the same time.

Ulrich was so happy he almost forgot, he hoped Yumi wasn't too upset about him being gone for so long to get her breakfast, Ulrich reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining diamond ring and slipped it onto Yumi's left hand finger.

Yumi looked down at the ring and let it catch the light, "O Ulrich it's beautiful!"

Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead affectionately, "It doesn't even compare to you."

Yumi turned to Ulrich and pushed him onto the bed and started to rapidly kiss him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ulrich looked towards the door then looked back up at Yumi, she smiled at him, "Go away Martha!" they both shouted in unison as they went back to kissing.

**Hey people well I hope you like this chapter, I didn't really expect Ulrich to pounce the question in this chapter but it just happened I guess…lol but I still hope you like it. O and by the way when Ulrich was getting Yumi breakfast he secretly went out and bought her the engagement ring just in case you were confused, plz plz plz review you all kno my goal if you read the few words in the beginning. So thanks to all of ya!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people I just wanted to tell you all that this chapter is one of the last for WW****:2**** but just wait for WW:3 coming soon so just wanted to tell you that and here is this chapter,**

Two days after Ulrich proposed Yumi was released from the hospital.

As the two drove back to Yumi's apartment they discussed about their futures.

"Ulrich where are we going to live, I mean your house doesn't even exist anymore since they knocked down the remaining part down plus I really don't want to live on a plot of ground where someone killed themselves and second my apartment is too small for two people."

Ulrich looked down at Yumi and smiled as he reached for her hand with his free one, "Wherever you want to live."

Yumi smiled from ear to ear, "No way."

Ulrich chuckled, "Did I stutter?"

Yumi squeezed Ulrich's hand so tight in joy that he winced, "O sorry baby I'm just so happy." Yumi said as she leaned over to give Ulrich a kiss to make up for his hand troubles.

Ulrich greeted the kiss gratefully and smirked, "Just promise me you won't be one of those crazy bridezillas I hear about on T.V. all the time ok?"

Yumi laughed, "I promise, but we have to start planning soon I mean there's so many thing to do. First we need a cake, a dress, a church, bride's maid's dresses, o and maybe a huge banquet hall for the reception, and maybe even…" Before Yumi could finish talking Ulrich had placed his hand over her mouth.

"See what I'm talking about. But I don't mind, you deserve the best."

Yumi looked up at Ulrich, he was so sweet. She grabbed his hand and held it to her heart, "I love you Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled, "I love you too Yumi."

When the couple got home Yumi instantly ran for the bathroom, when you were at the hospital with a life threatening neck injury they didn't let you take many showers.

Ulrich who knew that Yumi would do that followed her, "May I join you?"

Yumi smiled mischievously and wagged her finger at Ulrich, "Naughty naughty."

Ulrich put on his puppy dog face, "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Yumi smiled, "Maybe next time."

Ulrich wasn't going to take no for an answer, he started to poke at Yumi's sides where she was extra ticklish, "Maybe next time, maybe next time! Maybe next time this."

Yumi pushed Ulrich towards the bedroom trying to stop his hands from finding her sides she didn't even notice where they were walking she was laughing so hard, "Hahaha Ulrich stop, hahaha Ulrich please stop!"

Ulrich didn't give up until they both accidently collided with Yumi's bed and Yumi fell on top of Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled and wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist, "This is fine too."

Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich on the nose and started to stand back up, "You wish, now can I please go take a shower I feel disgusting."

Ulrich didn't even have time to reply Yumi suddenly ran into the bathroom.

Ulrich tried to open the door but found that it was locked, "She always was the smart one." He said to himself as he turned to become more acquainted with Yumi's apartment.

Ulrich entered the kitchen and looked around but found nothing exciting so he moved into the living room. First Ulrich looked at what was on T.V. but gave up when he noticed that his favorite show Code Lyoko was just ending.

Ulrich decided to go into Yumi's bedroom, he wasn't going to be perverted like William and go through her underwear drawer, just look through some of her stuff.

The first thing Ulrich noticed was Yumi's diary lying on the bedside table, he knew he shouldn't have but he did anyways.

The first thing that was sprawled out on the first page was I LOVE ULRICH STERN. _This must be her diary from when we were in high school_, Ulrich thought to himself. He flipped through a few more pages until he came to a resent date which was dated about a week ago. He slowly read through the page carefully taking in all of Yumi's thoughts and feelings.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today sucked, my boss just fired Linda one of my best friends at work and I'm next to go I can feel it. I hate that I have sunk so low as to work at a __Mcdonald's__ but it's all I have now ever since mom and dad practically disowned me, and I thought love meant forever, stupid me. I couldn't help thinking about Ulrich __today,__ it's as if __everyday__ it gets harder and harder not to think about him. I've been so miserable the past few years it seems as if only a small aspect of the past came back then the whole puzzle will come back. I still don't know to this day why I broke up with Ulrich when I was __younger,__ I still curse myself everyday for making that mistake. Today Hiroki came by to visit __me,__ I think that it's just cute that him and __Milly__ just got married. I can still remember when he was nine that he had just a small crush on her and didn't know how to tell her (that is until I stepped in of course.) Hiroki told me that mom and dad are doing ok I guess dad just retired and they went on a vacation to Tokyo. I wish I could go back there, back to when life was simple and safe, not this miserable scary world I live in now. Well it's getting late I have to get up early in the morning so I need to go._

Ulrich put Yumi's diary back on the bedside table as he thought about Yumi's life so far, she didn't seem to have a nice one until she met him again. "I'm going to change it all for her." Ulrich promised himself quietly as he heard the shower being shut off, "I'm going to make her happy again."

**Well hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I kno I kno short but it's late where I live and I have to get up early tomorrow so I need to get off the computer like my uncle just told me to do and get to bed so sorry but I think there will only be about two to three more chapters left in this story and then into the sequel for this one so I'll be back after Christmas. Thanks for the reviews and the kind words!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody I think this is gonna be the**** second**** last chapter until WW****:3**** um.. ****this**** chappie will be totally random since it's 1 in the morning where I live so I may come up with something good, I may not but you'll love it anyways right? Right?**

Yumi had long since finished taking a shower and was now sitting in her room listening to music as she packed up her things, wherever Ulrich was taking her she wanted to feel at home.

Ulrich on the other hand was on the phone making a few phone calls to some old friends.

"So can you come?" Ulrich whispered into the phone.

"Of course Jeremy and I can come Ulrich." Aelita said on the other end of the phone.

"Great thanks Aelita, I'll see you tonight. Are you sure you guys can set everything up without my help, I need to keep Yumi distracted until then." Ulrich said as he stood up and started to walk over to the table next to the couch that had the phone's cradle on it.

"Of course we can, I'm already calling in a cake, Jeremy's working on programming the lights, and Odd's picking out the music. You are so lucky that you called when we were all over at Odd's apartment." Aelita said.

"Well since you have it all under control I'm going to let you go so I can get back to princess here." Ulrich said as he started to walk to hang up.

"Ok, but hey I thought that was my nickname. Well bye." Aelita said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye." Ulrich said as he heard the phone hang up on the other end.

Ulrich smiled as he talked to himself, "Good ole Aelita and the guys."

Yumi walked into the room carrying a large box, she had heard Ulrich talking on the phone and decided he could help her carry a few things out to his car.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked as she set the heavy box down on the ground.

Ulrich didn't know that Yumi had been listening but since she was asking who it was she obviously hadn't been paying much attention, "O no one just my mom."

Yumi started to tape up the box so it didn't fall apart and she wasn't doing much of a good job, "Well did you tell her?"

Ulrich thought for a minute and decided to play dumb, "Tell her what?"

Yumi looked up at Ulrich and laughed, "That we're getting married silly!"

Ulrich smiled, "O that."

Yumi was getting serious now, "Well did you?"

Ulrich was running out of ideas to say, he never was good under pressure of any kind, "Umm… no I forgot she was talking too much, you know how mothers are with all the little stuff they did the past week and wondering what you did and then telling you what they ate and how much pain it gave them when they had heartburn after they ate. She just kept rambling on and on I didn't think she would ever stop."

Yumi looked up at Ulrich face, his eye was slightly twitching and he was playing with the phone that was still in his hands, Yumi knew he was lying to her, Ulrich was never good under pressure, "Well call her back and tell her, I mean you only get to tell your mother that your getting married a couple times in your lifetime!"

Ulrich sighed, she was too persistent. "Well Yumi you see…", before Ulrich could finish speaking the phone that was in his hands started to ring, "I gotta answer this." Ulrich said as he pressed the talk button on the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Ulrich slowly said into the phone making sure he didn't say any names so Yumi wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey buddy what kind of music do you think that Yumi likes?" Odd's excited voice said as it rang through the phone as if it was a bullhorn.

Ulrich waited for Yumi to exit the room until he answered Odd, "Odd you could be a bit quieter and I really don't know what kind of music Yumi likes, maybe stuff we used to listen to like the Subdigitals."

Odd seemed to be involved with whatever he was doing on the other end so his reply was delayed, "O I remember them! I remember you and Yumi loved to listen to them when you two were going out in high school. I especially remember when I walked in on you two when you guys were." Before Odd could finish Ulrich interrupted him.

"Odd I thought I told you to never breathe a word about that again unless you wanted to wake up dead." Ulrich said as he looked around the corner of the hallway to make sure Yumi wasn't eavesdropping.

Odd laughed on the other end, "You did but since we don't live in the same room anymore and you live a good five miles from me I'm not afraid to say it."

Ulrich shook a fist in the air as if Odd was right in front of him, "I swear if you mention that in front of anybody else I'm gonna."

Before Ulrich could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a nervous Odd, "Well no hard feelings now right buddy? Subdigitals no problem, ok bye."

Ulrich laughed; at least he could still threaten Odd.

Ulrich walked into the kitchen and looked at the time on the microwave it was nearly five o'clock, he had to think of some way to lure Yumi to where he was meeting everybody.

Ulrich walked into Yumi's room to find her sitting on the floor looking through some of her old things, just odd things like a couple old school pictures of Ulrich and herself, a toy cat that Odd had gotten her for Christmas one year to match her hat that she absolutely hated, and a few old Subdigital cds.

Ulrich sat down next to Yumi and put around her shoulders and gave her a lit hug.

After Ulrich let go of her Yumi couldn't figure out what the hug was for, "What's wrong Ulrich?"

Ulrich laid back on his back and put his hands behind his head, "Nothing, hey Yumi do you still like the Subdigitals?"

Yumi kept packing as she answered, "Yea I still think their awesome, here's one of their old cd's."

Ulrich finally worked out something in his head that he knew would hook Yumi instantly, "Hey Yumi I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me."

Yumi looked up at Ulrich and smiled, Ulrich could tell that she was trying to hide her curiosity, "Where to?"

Ulrich laughed, "I ain't gonna tell."

Yumi laid back next to Ulrich and took his hand him hers, "Please."

Ulrich laughed at Yumi's weak persuasion, "No ma'am."

Yumi thought before she spoke this time, if she just went along and didn't ask as many questions they would get there quicker.

"Ok let's go."

Ulrich smiled, her curiosity was stronger than her will, "Ok go get in my car."

After Yumi had left the room Ulrich picked up a Subdigital cd from Yumi's pile and walked out of the room, he hadn't heard the Subdigitals in years so he want to get at least a feel for them again.

Soon both him and Yumi were driving in the direction of the academy, all the way there Yumi was trying to figure out where they were going.

**Ok guys next chapter is the last in WW:2 I gotta go to bed ****cuz**** I'm going to my step mom's work tomorrow and no computers aloud so you'll just have to wait, this is basically a ****cliffie**** but it's the last one in this story so just be happy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey people last chapter I know so sad but just wait for WW:3 coming out next year (tomorrow or later or earlier) plz review I only need….19 more to make my goal!!! Thanks!,**

Yumi and Ulrich were driving down the highway slowly when suddenly Ulrich took a quick turn into a vacant lot.

"Ulrich what the heck are you doing?" Yumi shouted as she grabbed Ulrich's arm since she didn't have her seatbelt on like she should have but she always thought they were too restrictive.

Ulrich laughed as they came to a sudden stop in the lot, "Just having a little fund, don't worry your fine."

Yumi gave Ulrich a mock face smile of reinsurance, "Well what are we doing at vacant lot for anyways?"

Ulrich laughed as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a blind fold, "Because we are getting close to where we are going and I don't want you to figure it out before we even get there."

Yumi's face grew serious, "Oh come on Ulrich that's not necessary."

Ulrich laughed as he started to put the blind fold over Yumi's eyes, "Sure it is, unless you don't want to get to where we're going as soon as possible."

Yumi looked towards Ulrich with the blind fold on, "Fine you win, just hurry up and get there already."

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand as he started to car back up, "Impatient are we?"

Yumi smiled as she felt the car rumble with movement, "Sure am, always have been."

After about another half an hour of driving Ulrich could see the academy in plain view, he decided to torture Yumi just a little bit longer, "The place we are going to is right in front of us."

Yumi started to rip off her blind fold but before she could even see light Ulrich pulled it back over her eyes. Ulrich made a mock serious voice and started to fake scold Yumi, "Who said you could take that off young lady?"

Yumi laughed she knew Ulrich was just kidding, "Well I guess no one did sire."

"Well I guess someone will have to be punished later won't she?" Ulrich teased as he started to turn into the academy's parking lot.

"I guess I will." Yumi said going along with the tease.

Suddenly Yumi felt the car stop and the engines turn off, "Are we there Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she anxiously put a hand on her blind fold.

Ulrich laughed and pulled her hand back down, "Yea we're there but you can't talk the blind fold off until we get there completely."

Yumi took a minute to think, "So that means I have to walk blind folded?"

Ulrich got out of the car and opened the door on Yumi's side before he answered her, "I guess it does."

Ulrich slowly helped Yumi out of the car and started to lead her to the building, he was glad that it was break so there were no kids or staff at the academy, he still couldn't believe that Jeremy could hack is way into the security database to let them in.

Soon the couple were at the door of the administrative building, Ulrich pressed an button on the side of the door that alerted the staff when people wanted to come into the building but of course Jeremy was the one in the office instead of the staff.

After about thirty seconds the automatic doors started to open, since he knew that Yumi's curiosity and eagerness was growing rapidly by the second before the doors fully opened Ulrich quickly pushed Yumi inside the lobby area and started to lead her down the east wing, the boy's dorms.

On his way down Ulrich passed through the office area where Jeremy was waiting for them. Ulrich signaled to Jeremy not to make a sound or he would give the whole thing away. Jeremy silently nodded and started to walk a couple paces behind Ulrich and Yumi so not to make too much noise.

Now that the three friends were in the east wing Ulrich and Jeremy were looking back and forth at the dorm room numbers, Ulrich knew where his was but he just couldn't remember that well.

After about five more minutes of searching for the right room the three friends finally found their destination.

Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's waist as Jeremy opened the door to Ulrich's and Odd's old dorm room, "Now Yumi when I saw to take off the blind fold ok?"

Yumi smiled as she heard the door in front of her open and felt that warm heat come at her that was coming from inside the room, since it was break and no one was in the school the staff had turned off the heating so the entire building was freezing, "No problem."

Once Ulrich had Yumi inside the room he quickly motioned to Odd and Aelita who were sitting on the dorm bed waiting for them to stand up and get ready. Odd quietly walked behind Ulrich and Yumi and turned off the lights.

Ulrich smiled at the pure darkness, "Ok Yumi you can take the blind fold off now."

Yumi didn't even wait for Ulrich to finish his sentence; she anxiously tore off the blind fold but to be disappointed with what she saw.

"Ulrich where are we?"

Ulrich hit Odd who was still behind him with the lights on the shoulder which told Odd that he had to turn on the lights again.

"SURPRISE!!!" shouted four voices at once at Yumi the second the lights can on.

Yumi seemed to be stunned she was so surprised, Ulrich hugged her from the back and kissed her on the check, "Happy Birthday Yumi!" he whispered into her ear.

Aelita walked across the room and gave Yumi a huge bear hug, "Happy birthday Yumilk She said as she released Yumi.

Jeremy who was just to the right of Yumi gave Yumi a thumbs up, "Happy birthday."

Odd who had yet to say anything walked over to Yumi and gave her a high five, "Happy birthday."

Yumi smiled and laughed, "How did you guys know it was my birthday anyways, I don't remember telling anyone when it was."

Ulrich smiled and pointed to himself, "Well I was in the living room looking at one of your old calendars and you had written on today's date about a year ago that it was your birthday and I figured you haven't exactly been having much of a fun year so I called Aelita and she set everything up. I was really surprised that she was able to get us into the school and even in Odd's and my old dorm room."

Yumi smiled as she broke out into tears, "You guys are the best, I really mean it."

Aelita smiled at her friend, "Don't thank us, thank Ulrich he came up with the idea of a party we just set it up and picked a location."

Yumi turned to face Ulrich and gave him a passionate kiss, she leaned in to give him a hug, "Thank you Ulrich, I'm blessed to have you."

Ulrich closed his eyes and put his arms around Yumi and hugged her back, "I love you Yumi." He gently whispered in her ear.

Odd who had been eyeing the big cake on the desk across the room was growing impatient, his stomach always came first in his book, "Ok guys now that all the gushy junk is over can we please get to the cake?"

"YES ODD!" four voice shouted at Odd all at once.

Odd grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I was just asking."

Aelita grabbed the knife meant to cut the cake with and held it in front of Odd's face, "If you don't calm down and be patient not even Kiwi will recognize you."

Odd crossed his fingers, "Away with you demon."

Aelita rolled her eyes and turned towards the cake and began to cut, Jeremy walked over and helped her.

Odd stood behind the pair jumping up and down impatiently with a paper plate in hand.

Yumi and Ulrich laughed, Ulrich suddenly got an idea, "Hey Yumi follow me."

Yumi laughed, "Not another blind fold again."

Ulrich laughed as he opened the dorm room door, "No not another blind fold just follow me."

Yumi looked back at her other three friends, Odd was trying to wrestle his way to the cake while Aelita and Jeremy fought him off until Yumi and Ulrich got back.

Once out in the hall Yumi leaned up against the wall and looked at Ulrich, "Ok what's the big surprise now?"

Ulrich quickly kissed Yumi deeply.

Once they finished Ulrich reached into his back pocket and pulled out a paper and handed it to Yumi.

Yumi looked down at the paper in her hands, "What's this for?" she asked as she started to read the paper.

Ulrich smiled and pointed to the picture of a house on the paper, "o nothing, just your brand new house."

Yumi stared at the picture, the house was humongous! "Is this really for me Ulrich?"

Ulrich kissed her one more time, "Whatever you want Yumi will always be yours when I'm here."

Yumi quickly hugged Ulrich tightly, "I love you Ulrich."

Ulrich returned the hug, "I love you too Yumi."

Suddenly from inside the room came a large banging noise, Yumi looked up at Ulrich and laughed, "I think Odd is getting a little too impatient."

Ulrich answered as he started to open the door, "Well let's go see."

Ulrich and Yumi half way died of laughter at what they saw inside the room, Aelita had Odd pinned to the floor, Odd had a ring of icing around his mouth.

"I told you to wait!" Aelita shouted in Odd's face.

"What I didn't do anything, how can you accuse me of such things?" Odd said as he tried to sit up.

Across the room sitting on the bed Jeremy was purple in the face from laughing, "You should have waited Odd."

Odd thought for a minute and created a brilliant idea that seemed perfect to him, "Ok ok I'll wait."

Aelita quickly jumped off of Odd and smiled, "Thought so."

Before Aelita could even turn around to face him again, Odd ran behind her and got a large finger full of icing, "Psych!" Odd shouted as he started to run since Aelita had started to chance him around the room.

"Odd Jonathan Della-Robbia I swear when I get my hands on you." Aelita screamed as she ran after Odd.

"Help! Help! Big monster attacking me! Help!" Odd shouted as he hid behind Ulrich.

Everybody laughed at Odd's and Aelita's antics.

After a couple minutes Yumi walked over to the dorm window and looked out at the snow, it was just beginning to gently snow.

Ulrich noticed Yumi near the window and decided to go see what she was up to.

Ulrich gently slipped his arms around Yumi's waist and nuzzled Yumi in the neck.

Yumi laughed, "Hey there."

Ulrich looked up, "Hey there back."

Yumi pointed outside, "Ulrich it looks like a true winter wonderland outside.

Ulrich looked outside and smiled, "It doesn't even start to match your beauty."

Yumi leaned over and kissed Ulrich while inside Odd finally got to enjoy his cake and Aelita and Jeremy were messing around on their laptops.

Outside it grew darker and all you could see was white snow gently falling to the ground.

**Hey everybody I kno I kno great new chapter right, right? ****Well look for Winter Wonderland: 3 coming out in a few days to a few weeks ok now just click on the little box there to the left and tell me just how much you liked this chapter ok? Ok thanks. O and happy new years!!**


End file.
